


Kira-Kira

by GhostOfTasslehoff, ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A wild feel appears, AU where Light didn't fall for the Lind L Tailor stunt, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Smut, Body Worship, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hiding in Plain Sight, Light is the real Kira, M/M, Manager!Demegawa, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secrets, Stripper!Light, Voyeurism, and also taking the persona of the dancer Kira, lap dance, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Kira-Kira (キラ キラ): glittering or shiningThe detective L’s birthday is usually a humdrum affair, but this year he insists on going to see the act of the exotic dancer who’s the recent talk of the Tokyo party scene-- Kira! Things get a little wilder and more mysterious when L gets a private dance, and nothing turns out like either of them expected.





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> Light actually has what's considered a “Kira Kira” name-- a bizarre name sounding completely different from Japanese characters representing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L finally gets to see Kira dance onstage and gets put on the spot.

For the third night in a row, L sat at the desk in the bedroom of his hotel suite, chewing thoughtfully on his fingernails and musing over the website he had found the week before. On the website were advertisements for the various acts at the club, along with links to all the different drink specials, but what had captured his attention the week before, and what was holding his attention _ now_, was the blurb about the club’s star dancer.

_ ‘Come see the seductive and charming Kira!!! His numbers are a true show-stopper; you’ll NEVER see the same show twice. Moves so slick and effortless, it will take your breath away - he slays the competition every time! Be sure to come out and see the incredible, incomparable Kira for his next heart-stopping show during the Halloween Extravaganza!’ _

Exhaling noisily, L bit at his thumbnail. He hadn’t bothered to mention this to the Japanese task force or INTERPOL, because obviously it was silly to think that a _ stripper, _ of all people, might be the _ actual _ Kira. But it had been almost a year with no real leads on the case, and the fact that he couldn’t find any pictures of this self-proclaimed ‘Kira’ was mysterious and unusual… and as it drew closer and closer to his birthday, L couldn’t help but want to indulge his curiosity a little. Finally, making up his mind, he slid his phone closer, tapping out Watari’s number and waiting for the man to pick up.

“Evening sir. What can I do for you?” Watari’s voice sounded a little scratchy, like he had just woken up.

L didn’t answer for a moment, his gaze sliding from the ‘Kira’ advertisement down to the date on the bottom right-hand side of his computer screen. _ Tomorrow night. He’ll be there tomorrow night. _ “Watari… I have a request for my birthday.”

\--the next evening--

Watari removed his hat with a heavy sigh as L climbed into a chair at a table near the front of the stage. “Ryuzaki, you are old enough to come to an establishment like this on your own, I really don’t see why I need to be here.”

L shot him a look, and then refocused his gaze on the stage. The helpful young woman in the cute little cabaret number at the door had informed them that the next act would be starting soon, but it seemed he had a little time to wait until _ Kira _ would take the stage. His mumble could barely be heard over the Top 40 hits that were playing while the costumed staff made their way through the crowd, taking care of drink and food orders from various customers. _ I kind of wish I’d at least worn all black or something out of the ordinary for me, I feel underdressed. _ “I’m not familiar with the etiquette of a place like this. I wouldn’t want to be kicked out for something silly.” _ And if this Kira is a disappointment, there’s no point in me staying. _

\---

Light was sitting in his private dressing room and getting ready for his act (the _ headlining _ act, of course), when his manager Hitoshi Demegawa burst in, huffing and sweaty in his gaudy purple suit. _ Oh, terrific. _He blithely flicked his eyes up in the mirror as he leaned in while applying a coat of waterproof mascara. “Yes, Deme?” He didn’t feel like wasting time when he needed every precious second to reach his flawless standards before stepping onto the stage

“Light!” Demegawa rushed up to Light’s vanity, grinning from ear to ear. “We’ve got a packed house, like literally sold out! That’s the first time it’s ever happened!”

“Well, what did you expect?” Light capped the mascara with a soft pop and tossed it on the vanity, an elegant, manicured hand hovering over his extensive selection of lipsticks. “I told you that new ad campaign was going to hook every fish in town.” _ Nothing too dramatic for lips, I’ll focus on eyes tonight. _ “It’s a good thing you listened and incorporated my editorial suggestions.” He picked out a sparkly nude gloss, but after checking the brand-- _ ugh, did someone slip cheap drugstore makeup in here?! _\-- he picked another.

Demegawa nodded happily, wringing his hands and thinking about all the money he was going to make tonight. Hiring this new dancer had single-handedly turned his mediocre club into the hottest nightspot in Tokyo in the span of a month. “Yes, yes, you were right! Ooooh, I hope you’re feeling on tonight. That crowd is hungry!”

Light smiled in the mirror, laughing softly. “Don’t worry. Have I ever failed to impress? Now stop making me nervous and go back out there and do...whatever it is you do.” _ Take a cut of my tips, mainly. _ “I have to finish getting ready.” _ And stop sweating all over my dressing room. _

“Good, good. I just checked in on your backup dancers and they’re all looking _ fabulous _.” Demegawa stuttered at the unamused look on Light’s face. “N-not as fabulous as you, ah aha! That would be impossible!” He seemed satisfied that his moneymaker was in full effect, and slipped back out the door, pausing to call, “Good luck!” As he walked back to the floor he thought he might just have to buy another money-counting machine. One had just been taking too long recently.

_ Greedy oaf. _ Light sighed to see the door shut behind his manager, resuming his routine and smoothing some product into his hair. But Demegawa was right about something (for once). He felt strangely excited tonight, like something was going to happen. Maybe it was just because of his new routine, maybe because it was Halloween, but _ something _ felt electric tonight. _ Probably just me_.

\--- 

As the stage was cleared from the previous act, Watari sighed, surreptitiously checking his watch. “Sir, we’ve been here for nearly an hour now, and I can see you aren’t interested in any of the acts. Why are we here if you aren’t going to enjoy yourself?”

L shrugged, not wanting to say anything about the _ real _ reason he had wanted to come out tonight, though he was sure Watari would have figured it out by now. “ _ You _ liked the last act,” he pointed out, pointedly not looking at the older man as he took a sip from his drink (some fruity, slushie concoction he had forgotten the name of already), his gaze instead following the people walking in and out of the door off to the side of the stage area. He had noticed some of the dancers disappearing back there with particularly high paying patrons, and while he could guess at least _ some _ of what was happening back there, and the dancers were all good at what they did… well, none of them managed to catch his interest. _ Because you’re here for Kira. _

“I did. She was exceptional.” Watari’s voice was matter-of-fact, and when L gave him a grimace, the old man smiled smugly at him. “If you weren’t so preoccupied with the _ headliner_, Ryuzaki, maybe you would be having more fun. Loosen _ up_.”

_ Oh shit. He’s telling ME to loosen up? _ L gave him a flat glare before rolling his eyes and turning away. “You just liked her because she reminds you of your ex-wife.” Pausing, he snuck a glance back at the man and then quickly looked down at his hands, picking at a hangnail on his thumb. “I’m _ just _ curious, Watari.” _ Can’t blame me for that. _ His gaze went back to the door at the back, chin in his hands as a waitress dressed in a tacky angel costume brought Watari a second drink. He saw the door open, letting out a sweaty looking middle-aged man in an even _ tackier _ purple suit, and his gaze followed the man as he disappeared behind the bar. _ Wonder if that’s the owner. _ “Besides, I _ am _ having fun,” he finally said, perking up when the music started to fade away.

Watari started to say something, but L shushed him, sitting up a little straighter and his heart beginning to race slightly as the house lights went out completely. _ Is Kira next? _

\---

Light was waiting for the moment the house lights went down, taking a deep breath as he checked his tie yet again and adjusted his black silk masquerade mask, looking over his shoulder and signaling to the backup dancers. He whispered, “Don’t forget the new moves we rehearsed!” They nodded indulgently behind their own masks, but it was just his nerves talking. He knew they’d be on point, especially since he’d hand-picked them all personally. Each one was dressed in an immaculate black suit while his own was blood-red, his signature color since he’d started to perform here to raise some money for his _ plans_. Of course, that suit wouldn’t stay on too long, and despite its stylish tailoring, the pieces were designed for quick and dramatic removal at exactly the right moments in his routine. 

Before he could whisper anything else, he heard Demegawa on the other side of the curtain, his voice slightly muffled. “And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for!”

Light jerked his head to signal the dancers to take their places on the floor as he settled comfortably into a plush, high-backed chair on their side of the curtain. He gripped the ends of the armrest, leaning back and assuming a look of sultry smugness, and crossed his legs to let a hint of the Louboutin stilettos he was wearing peek out from his pants leg. _ None of the other male dancers can dance in heels this high. _ Their height pushed him two inches over six feet, and he loved the feeling of towering over everyone else. Of course, the customers would try and paw at him but somehow the insults and abuse he meted out in return only brought him _ more _ tips. Demegawa had given him a reaming out about it until Light had tossed the fat roll of money on his desk. Now? He had carte blanche to do whatever he liked.

“I’m sure you’ve all heard of the brazen deeds of Kira! A supernatural mastermind the likes of which we’ve never seen! Why, he’s held the entire world hostage exacting his judgment upon the criminal scum of our society!” 

On the other side of the curtain, Demegawa was droning on and on, clearly enjoying being on stage and hearing himself speak. Light rolled his eyes at his manager’s dramatics. _ You’re just going to turn everybody off, dumbass. _ Well, he’d fix that shortly.

Demegawa took a dramatically hushed tone, sweeping his hand in the air like a huckster of days gone by. “But did you know, ladies and gentlemen, that he will also take hostage your LIBIDOS?!” The crowd giggled, although a few hecklers were calling for him to get off the stage already. Demegawa frowned in their direction, huffing that his little speech was going unappreciated. “Hmph. Well then. I shall delay your erections and soaked panties no more! Behold...a god among men! Human perfection! The incredible, brilliantly talented, and hotter than the Hell from which he sprang-- the one and only KIRA!”

L’s expression flickered in annoyance as the man in the purple suit stepped up onstage to announce the next act. The man’s dramatics made him think he had miscalculated - surely anyone really _ worth _ coming to see wouldn’t have this imbecile introducing them. “Ugh, get off the stage, idiot,” he muttered under his breath, slumping back in his seat with a scowl. _ Maybe this was a stupid idea after all. ‘Take hostage your libidos’, who SAYS that? _ He had to laugh when a few people near him started heckling the man on stage, folding his arms on his knees and smirking. _ After all this, Kira better be worth it. _

A few lines of bass echoed in the club as the curtain pulled back, Demegawa awkwardly comporting himself down the stage steps as first one spotlight and then another and another snapped on to illuminate the positions of the masked dancers sprawled or kneeling at Light’s feet. They slowly started to gyrate and reach towards the chair until the last spotlight snapped onto Light. He looked up with a menacing but sexy smirk to the audience, rising from the chair as the song really started, pretending to kick and shove the dancers out of his way as he strode down the catwalk. Of course, they all knew their cues to pretend to fall back as if struck or writhe in cardiac-arrested ecstasy when he shot a glare their way.

Watari was giving him a curious look, but L ignored it, especially when the music started. His mouth dropped slightly open when he _ recognized _ the k-pop song; every other dancer so far had gone for the most _ obvious _ of mainstream songs to dance to, which was boring at best (and cringey at worst), but hearing something he actually _ liked _ instantly had him leaning forward, intent on the stage as spotlights began to show what looked like a mass of backup dancers. _ That’s different, none of the other acts had backup dancers. _ A flash of stiletto under blood-red fabric caught his attention just as the last spotlight revealed a smirking young man in a form-fitting suit and mask. L’s gaze followed him as ‘Kira’ rose, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the confident and aggressive swagger in the young man’s walk. He paid only the slightest attention to the other dancers, enough to notice that their choreography was a sexualized parody of Kira’s signature move, and a low chuckle left him as he returned his attention to the star of the show.

Light had always been a very talented dancer-- oh, he knew he could move-- and he wasn’t holding back now as the dancers behind him started to get up and follow his lead. He turned his back to the audience, looking over his shoulder and letting his jacket shimmy off. He tossed it aside, whipping back around to gyrate his hips and run his hands down his body as they moved into some erotic dance choreography that he’d devised himself. He strode towards the end of the (already laden with yen) stage as he popped his belt buckle, his fans going wild since they _ knew _ that one of his signature moves was to let an audience member undo his pants. And it was usually the person who was tossing out the most money, so as soon as Light cast even a glance to the crowd, fountains of money rained down.

_ None _ of the other acts had interested L in the slightest, hadn’t inspired him to part with any of the cash burning a hole in his pocket. Now, watching the way this young man moved, L was suddenly glad he’d held onto it. He eagerly drank in every move ‘Kira’ made to the pulsing beat, feeling the music in a visceral way and following the cue of the audience to toss money onto the stage without even thinking of it. 

Light stopped in front of a dark-haired young man at the front of the stage, smirking down at him as he pulled his belt loose and let it dangle from his hand. The crowd was chanting, ‘_ Pants! Pants! Pants!’ _in nearly a frenzy, everyone staring at the lucky winner. Almost as good as watching this was seeing what kind of sexy underwear Kira was wearing tonight.

It wasn’t until ‘Kira’ had stopped right in front of him that L realized he had become a part of the act, and he froze, unable to do more than stare open-mouthed up at the dancer, only vaguely hearing the chant from the audience. _ What? Pants? _ His gaze flickered from Kira’s face down to the dangling belt in the man’s hand, swallowing hard as his eyes went right to the pants in question. _ Oh shit. Am I supposed to take them off? _

Light raised an eyebrow, “Well?”

L’s gaze snapped right back up to Kira when the young man spoke, his breath catching in his throat, and he couldn’t help but smile up at Kira, reaching as if in a trance to undo the fastening of the dancer’s pants and blushing when his fingers accidentally brushed bare skin. That simple touch made him want to do it _ again_, and he exhaled hard, unable to pull his eyes away from Kira’s burning gaze.

Light smiled in amusement at the slack-jawed young man fumbling with his zipper, but there was something adorable about him too, like he’d never been to a strip club or was inexperienced with being in the spotlight in general. Light loved to be admired, which was one of the reasons this job didn’t bother him in the slightest (and the money wasn’t bad either), despite rude people constantly trying to paw at him. But this man was respectful and generous with tips, the perfect kind of customer. _ And he’s young...and attractive in a weird kind of way. Huh. _

“Well done.” As soon as his fly was opened, Light held his arms out and grinned up at the mirrored ceiling, letting the backup dancers unbutton and remove his dress shirt and then rotating and wiggling his hips until his pants fell to the ground around his ankles. Underneath, he was wearing a red and black laced corset with matching panties, along with black silk stockings held up by garter straps with little chrome skulls. In fact, the entire ensemble was embroidered with red skulls and little flaming hearts on black velvet or silk, and he never wore the same outfit twice for a routine. _ That _ was one of his stipulations that Demegawa had been required to meet, although he’d wear outfits again for private dances for special patrons. 

L didn’t normally get self conscious. In fact, some people would call him downright _ arrogant _ , and they weren’t wrong, but _ this? _ This was an experience far outside his frame of reference, and even just seeing the young man onstage _ smile _ at him like that was enough to make him fumble, beaming at the encouragement and immediately pulling his hands away as the dancers took over. He gripped the edge of the stage, staring in awe as the suit pieces were pulled away to reveal a _ very _ flattering corset-and-panties number. _ Holy shit, this guy really IS hot as hell. _

The audience was screaming as Light kicked his pants off-stage, turned, and dropped to a crouch to show off his ass (coincidentally right in front of the nervous man’s face), popping back up in a smooth motion while arching his back seductively to the music. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder to see the man’s reaction, not missing a beat in his routine.

The beat of the music was almost overpowering, and L couldn’t even hear the screaming of the crowd anymore over the sound of his own rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears - a fact for which he was grateful a moment later as Kira dipped _ right _ in front of his face, a strangled gasp leaving him. He pressed his fingers to his mouth, hoping the dancer hadn’t _ heard _ his embarrassing reaction, his breathing coming hard and fast when he thought he saw Kira look back at him for a moment. _ What did I DO to get this kind of attention? _

A _ not _-so-special patron pushed his way roughly to the front of the stage and grabbed Light’s leg before the club’s bodyguards could notice, “Kira!!! I love you!! Will you dance for me after the show? PLEASE?!” 

L’s trance was broken when another patron rudely pushed him aside, and he fell back to his seat, eyes wide.

The rude customer tried to slide his hand up Kira’s stocking-ed leg but let out a surprised yelp of pain when Light kicked him _ hard _ and pressed his face flat to the stage beneath a black stiletto. 

The rest of the club howled in laughter and cheers, because all the regulars _ knew _ that Kira had zero qualms punishing those who stepped out of line. “Get ‘em, Kira!!” “Can you believe the nerve?” “What an idiot!”

Watari cleared his throat loudly, but it didn’t garner more than a quick flicker of L’s gaze back to him before his charge was once again staring raptly at what was happening onstage. “I see you’re enjoying yourself _ now_,” he said dryly, leaning forward to say it right in L’s ear, but it seemed his words were clearly falling on deaf ears.

L didn’t bother to acknowledge Watari’s comment, too entranced by how much he _ very much liked _ watching this dancer press the rude man’s face into the floor with those heels. _ Huh. _ Swallowing hard, he clutched his knees to his chest to hide his body’s reaction; he couldn’t remember _ ever _ reacting this viscerally to anyone before. _ Shit, I didn’t think I’d ever want someone to STEP on me. _

Light chuckled darkly as he pressed down harder with his shoe, knowing better than to cause any damage other than to the man’s pride. He hissed down at the man, “How dare you. Writhe for me you _ worm _!” The man squealed as Light twisted his heel, then gasped in relief and scrambled back when Light spat on him and pulled his foot back. But Demegawa and his goons were right behind him, dragging the man off as Light grabbed the pole on stage and started to climb and spin downwards gracefully. 

As soon as the bouncers pulled the hapless fool off the stage, L was right back at the edge of the stage to watch the rest of the show, an eager grin on his face. 

The rest of Light’s act went off without a hitch, which involved the backup dancers removing his corset and stockings with their teeth, using one as a footstool, pretending to fuck and then kill them, and finally, just before the lights went off again, he ripped his mask off. Light gave the young man at the front of the stage a smoldering look in the split second before darkness, and then strode off stage to let his ‘assistant’ collect all his tips. _ Who would guess that a real shinigami cleaned up my money in the darkness for apples? But I know Demegawa won’t steal any of it that way. _He sighed happily as he headed to his dressing room to clean up, exchanging a few words of praise with his dancers and wondering if he felt up to a private dance tonight.

By the end of the song, L was all out of cash, and the electric energy coursing through him from that smoldering look he had received from ‘Kira’ before the lights went out-- and he _ hadn’t _ imagined that one, he was sure it had been meant for _ him _ personally-- was making him bounce giddily as he returned to his seat.

“That was _ incredible_,” L breathed, ignoring the long-suffering expression on Watari’s face. “He’s a very good dancer.” _ And so GORGEOUS. He’s as close to my idea of human perfection as I’ve ever seen. _

“I suppose so.” Watari eyed him, and sighed when L started giving him a hopeful look. “Did you spend all of the cash on _ him _?”

“So what if I did?” L responded immediately, giving the man the wide smile that had _ always _ worked to get him what he wanted. “Can I have some more?” He saw the beginning of a disapproving head shake and leaned forward, eyes wide as he wheedled, “It’s my birthday, Watari, _ please? _”

Demegawa had been practically bursting with happiness at the piles of cash that had been accumulating on stage, taking careful note of _ who _ was tossing out the most. He always tried to cultivate a good relationship with the most generous customers, to encourage them to spend more money or to come back again. Tonight, it was hard to tell due to the constant rain, but one person stood out-- an under-dressed black-haired man sitting close to the stage. _ This guy’s practically drooling and from the way he’s sitting to hide his crotch, looks like we got a whale on the line. _

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday, Ryuzaki,” Watari finally murmured after a little more whining from the detective, sighing as if put upon as he reached for his wallet. “If you come back, I’m _ not _ going to accompany you.”

“Thank you, Watari,” L said with a pleased smile, taking the money and shoving it in his pocket.

Demegawa watched the customer speaking to an older, formal-looking man, and then money passed between them. _ Hmm, but looks like it’s that old guy who’s really the loaded one. _

The manager drummed his fat fingers on the bar counter as he thought, but he’d already made up his mind to go be ‘charming.’ He approached them both when the music lulled between acts and people were getting drink refills or chatting. Putting on an enormous grin, he played it safe and addressed them both. “Why, hello! I haven’t noticed you two here before. Welcome to my fine establishment. I’m Demegawa Hitoshi.” He bowed, although his stout form could only bend so much. “I hope you’ve been having fun. Did you enjoy Kira’s act?” He waggled his eyebrows at Watari, getting a sly look on his face. “Perhaps you’d like a private dance from our star?” 

As L took a sip of his melting drink, he turned to give a curious look to the man in the purple suit, who had made his way over at some point and was now greeting them. _ So he IS the owner. I figured. _ A snort left him when the man asked Watari about the Kira act, stifling his snickers by taking another drink.

Giving the stout man a withering look, Watari commented dryly, “I enjoyed the other dancers, sir, thank you, but no, I will not be purchasing a _ private dance _ from this… _ Kira _.” He shot a glance over to L and sighed, already guessing what was about to happen.

Demegawa was undeterred by the older man’s refusal, since he now doubted whether Light would have even agreed to it. _ Probably not, but he seemed to kind of like the younger guy_. “Well, there are plenty of others to choose from, sir!” He motioned to the various dancers mingling in the audience, although Kira was not among them. Light refused to do that kind of thing and preferred it be mediated through his manager. 

The manager turned to L, giving him the same treatment, “Or you sir? Kira _ is _ extraordinarily expensive, but I guarantee it’s worth every yen.” That was absolutely true-- he’d never heard a single complaint from anyone who’d gone to Kira’s private room, and _ plenty _ of offers for return business. Too bad Kira agreed to so few private dances. _ I’ll really have to have a talk with him about that! _

L rested his chin in his hand and stared at the man for a moment as he thought back to that _ look_. He _ was _ definitely intrigued by the thought of getting a chance to be alone with _ Kira_. “_How _ expensive?” he asked after a moment, tilting his head at the man. _ I don’t care about spending the money, who am I kidding. _ “I mean…” A tiny, dreamy smile found its way onto his face, and he wondered if Kira _ would _ do it. It sounded like, if the dancer was that expensive, he could afford to be picky. “I enjoyed Kira’s act very much, and I would _ definitely _ like to… I’m just curious.”

Demegawa’s smile flickered slightly when the younger man asked about _ price_, sniffing a little. “Well…” In his experience, people who lead in with that question usually couldn’t afford it, and negotiation was completely out of the question. He could just hear Light now, _ ‘What...am I some old used car to be haggled over? Maybe he’d like to come kick the tires too.’ _ No, that would get him tossed out of the dressing room or a hairbrush thrown in his direction. He took a business card and scribbled out the number with a sigh-- _ 160,000 yen _\-- and placed it on the table. “The price is non-negotiable.”

L slid the business card across the table with the tip of his finger, eyes widening at the price. _ Damn. That is an assertive number. I like that he knows his worth. _ The smile on his face widened as he pocketed the card discreetly, glad that Watari seemed to be scouting the room instead of paying attention to _ him_, and looked up at the manager. “That is amenable.” Hell, Watari had given him _ well _ over that amount, but he certainly wasn’t going to let this man know that. “Ahhh… So, how does this work?” _ I hope I didn’t misread that look, I hope Kira agrees, _ L thought, biting his lip to try and settle his nerves a little.

Watari eyed the two out of the corner of his eye and sighed, excusing himself from the table to find the washrooms.

Demegawa brightened up right away, grinning again as he nodded. “Excellent, excellent!” _ Now I have to convince Light. _Just the thought of the wheedling he’d have to do made him pull his handkerchief out and dab his sweaty forehead. “I’m sure you won’t be disappointed, sir. Once you pay, I’ll speak with Kira and someone will be along shortly to escort you to the back.” He coughed politely and tapped the table, waiting for the man to show that he actually had the money before Demegawa put himself in Light’s crosshairs. 

The cash went into his jacket and he bowed once more, walking and then dashing to Light’s dressing room when he was out of sight of the table. The door was locked so he knocked hesitantly on the heavy door, calling, “Light! It’s Deme! Open up!”

Light had just stepped out of the shower and was toweling his hair when he heard the commotion at the door. He sighed and tossed his towel away, shrugging on a kimono-type robe before unlocking and opening the door. _ Can’t I have a moment’s peace from that man? _“Come on in, Deme.” He stepped aside, drifting around the room to hang up tonight’s costume and put the wet towels away.

Demegawa bustled inside, a rotund, purple ball of energy, and smiling to try and hide his nerves. He did _ not _ want to return all that money burning a hole in his pocket. “Light! They loved you out there! That new routine---”

“Yes, I was there, remember?” Light lounged on a settee, picking up a stemmed glass of champagne and sipping from it. _ He’s buttering me up for something. _ He turned a slightly irritated look at Demegawa. “And where were your goons when I was getting manhandled, hmm? I had to take matters into my own hands.” He was trying not to laugh, sipping some more as he remembered that. _ Not that I minded handling it. _

Demegawa cackled, well aware Light wasn’t bothered. “But they love it when you do that.”

“They do, don’t they?” Light giggled too, finally giving his manager a relaxed smile. “The tips are stacked over there, if that’s what you’re here about. Go ahead and take your cut.”

Demegawa gaped at the stacks of cash, tongue nearly lolling out, but brought himself back to the pressing matter. “Yessss--I mean no! I’ll get that later. I have a, uh...a customer who, um, would like a private dance.” 

Light rolled his eyes as he poured more champagne. “No more private dances! I already told you! I don’t like being groped and writhing around on some nasty old man’s lap until they mess themselves.” 

Demegawa panicked at the look on Light’s face, pulling out the wad of bills from his jacket. “He’s nice! He already paid! Look!” He flapped the yen in front of Light’s face, which was always a convincing tactic when it came to himself, at least. 

Light huffed and tossed his hair, batting the money away and gearing up for what would probably be another fight. “It says right in my contract that private dances are at _ my own discretion_. Not _ yours _.”

Demegawa frowned and slapped most of the money down on Light’s vanity. He didn’t want to lose what would probably be a lucrative repeat customer. “I’ll let you keep 90% of it this time if you do it.” He usually took a 25% cut so that was pretty generous, he thought. “Pretty please?”

Light fixed him in a cold stare, ignoring the money beside him. “I want all of it. And all of what he tips me besides.”

His manager sputtered, face going red and then purple. “Light! Why are you so troublesome!! I made you a good offer!” Demegawa groaned and then hung his head in defeat, adding the rest of the money to the pile. It would be worth it in the long run. “Fine. Fine! But just this once.”

Light smiled sweetly, laughing on the inside at how easy it was to get his way with Deme. “Good. Now was that so hard?” He took his champagne over to his makeup vanity and started to primp, humming happily to himself. He didn’t look up as he applied some dramatic black eyeliner, but could hear Demegawa shuffling back to the door. “Have someone take him to my private room. And Deme?”

“Eh?”

“Make sure you use the cuffs this time.”

“Hmph.” Demegawa barely held himself back from slamming the door behind him as he stomped through the club to find one of his bodyguards. “Sota-san!” He pulled the man aside, pointing out the customer’s table, “See that guy, the younger one? Take him back to Kira’s room. Use the cuffs. And if he gives you any trouble about it, call me, got it?”

“Got it boss.” Sota went to check that everything was ready in Kira’s private room before collecting the client.

Once Watari came back, he slid into the seat across from L and stared pointedly, waiting until the young detective acknowledged him. When it never came, he took a sip of his whiskey and said over the music, “So. Did you do it?”

L finally fixed the man with a stare at that question, sipping noisily through his straw and not saying anything until he had finished his drink. Setting the glass aside, he said in an overly casual tone, “Is that a bad thing?”

“He’s playacting as _ Kira_.”

  
  
“Watari, he’s a dancer.” _ A good one. _ The time L had already spent waiting had largely gone to replaying that routine in his head, or at least the parts he had liked best, over and over. A shiver went through him at the image of stiletto heels pressing into soft flesh, wondering if he might get the courage up to request something similar. _ Oh fuck. _ “I think I’ll be safe. No heart attacks tonight.” _ Maybe just self-induced ones. _

Sota approached their table, giving the customers a polite bow. “I’ll escort you to the back, if you’re ready, sir.”

It was a relief when one of the bouncers came to collect him from this awkward conversation, and L rose from his chair with a small smile and a grateful, ‘Thank you,’ before following the man to the back. He could hear various songs coming from behind a few of the closed doors along the hallway, while other rooms seemed to be unoccupied, and when the man led him into the room at the end of the hallway, L looked around curiously. He had obviously never been in one of the private rooms at a strip club before, so he really had no idea what he’d been expecting. It certainly wasn’t black walls and soft mood lighting, or the comfortable-looking red furniture. The dancer’s pole was a little more along the lines of what he’d expected, and the gilded mirrors weren’t a surprise, either. 

His eyes immediately went to the two doors, piquing his curiosity over where they lead, then strayed to the overstuffed chair in the middle of the room, a smile splitting his face as he drifted over to it. “So, uh, I suppose I just… wait in here?”

“Yes, sir. If you’ll sit down, please.” Sota stepped up behind the customer and waited until he had sat down before saying, “Place your hands on the arms of the chair, please, sir.”

“Uhhhh…” L did as he was asked, eyeing the bouncer curiously, mouth going dry when the man held up two sets of handcuffs. “Is that necessary?” When the man nodded, L held still, heart beginning to pound _ hard _ once again. The snap of cool metal around his wrists sent another shudder through him, and he had to lick his lips as the man disappeared back out the door they had come through. _ What did I just sign myself up for? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song ‘Kira’ dances to is Want by Taemin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OfOkiVFmhM


	2. Breaking My Own Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gives L a private dance, but neither of them can stick to the rules of professionalism.

Light was straightening his tie in the mirror when he heard a buzz from the intercom on the wall of his dressing room. The bouncers mainly used that system, although Light wished Demegawa would too. He pressed the ‘talk’ button, “Yes?”

He heard Sota’s voice on the other end. “Your client is waiting in your room.”

“Thanks, Sota. Did he complain about the cuffs?” Light insisted on them now after a past customer had nearly succeeded in assaulting him, not that they got very far before Sota beat the guy silly. Kira was sure to write him a nasty death later, of course. 

“Nope. No fuss. Just buzz if you need anything.”

“Will do.” Light let go of the button and gave himself one more glance in the mirror. He was wearing a sleek black suit since he usually started out in formal wear, and the lingerie he had on was...well, his _ own _ choice but perhaps the customer would pick something else out from the options in the room. 

He unlocked the door to the adjoining room, stepping into the dimly lit space and tilting his head in slight surprise to see who it was. _ Interesting. _Light smiled as he sauntered over, immediately sliding into the man’s lap and straddling him. The chair was more than large enough to hold them both comfortably. “Well hello again. I was hoping it was you.” 

L thankfully didn’t have to wait long for one of the other doors to open, and he craned his neck around to see _ Kira _ step into the room, looking like a _ vision _ in his suit. _ Oh shit. What am I doing? _ he immediately thought, sitting up a little straighter and licking his lips eagerly as he looked the young man over. That _ smile _ made him squirm, an unfamiliar, pleasant thrill shooting through him when the dancer slid into his lap, and a low, breathy sound left him. His head fell back slightly, mouth falling open at the unexpected _ closeness_, nevermind that this was what he had paid for. _ Did he really hope it was ME? _

Light brought his face close, studying the man’s unusual features. _ Yes, there’s definitely something about him. _ He went on in a soft, hypnotic tone while moving his hips just the tiniest bit to tease, “I guess you enjoyed the show if you wanted _ more_. So…” 

L finally composed himself enough to stare up at the young man raptly as he leaned in close, his own gaze flitting over Kira’s face as he finally got to study him closer, unable to keep from smiling widely. _ Ugh, he is so beautiful. _ “_Wow._” L had been _ intending _ to give the young man a soft compliment, but the way Kira was speaking, the way he was _ moving _ against him was making it hard for L to _ think_.

Light slid closer until his ass was right on top of the man’s crotch. “...why don’t we get to know each other better?” 

“Yes, I-” L whimpered, his breathing coming quickly now as he shifted needily under Kira. Soft sounds were escaping him as he bit his lip, and he wondered if it would be obvious that he’d really never done anything like this before. 

Light was drinking up how the customer was reacting to him, and he couldn’t help but smile at how _ fun _ this could potentially be. Those small sighs and needy movements were really stroking his ego, and he could certainly feel how hard the man was already. _ And I haven’t even done anything yet. _ “You already know _ my _name, but what should I call you?” 

That hypnotic voice was going right through L in a way that he hadn’t expected, and though he had _ intended _ to tell the young man the alias he gave everyone on the rare occasion he went out in public-- _ call me Ryuzaki _ \-- when he finally opened his mouth to answer the question, what came out instead was a breathy, “You can call me L.” When he realized what he said, there was a moment of panic, but that quickly fell away. _ It’s not like he’s the actual Kira. _

Light’s pupils dilated when he heard what the customer wanted to be called, leaning back with a lop-sided grin on his face. “L? Really?” He laughed quietly, assuming that the client had picked that so they could engage in some kind of kinky roleplay. _ Of course he couldn’t know who I really am. I’ve been so careful. _ The chase between Kira and L had been widely reported in the news, although real details were scant, so it wasn’t overly surprising that someone would request this given who his ironic ‘persona’ was. But the idea of having the _ real _ L handcuffed here to a chair, at his mercy and panting and hard because of him...even as a roleplay, well, that just changed context altogether. _ Fuck, I’m going to get hard if I go down that path, and I need to keep this professional. _ “Alright, _ L._” Light moved his hands to the back of the chair, grinding his hips down a little harder as he met L’s eyes. 

L stared at Kira for a long moment, swallowing hard and unable to stop himself from smiling in response to that radiant grin. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, only to tense up and let out a _ loud _ moan at the way Kira ground himself down into his lap, eyes fluttering shut as he writhed under the man. “_Fuck._” _ I need to calm down, _ he thought frantically, blinking his eyes open to meet those gorgeous brown eyes. 

Light exhaled slowly at the praise, getting a little turned on too at how this customer hid none of their reactions. “Mmmm, I love how you squirm for me, _ L_.” He wiggled in the handcuffered customer’s lap again just to watch his face. 

L’s eyes fluttered shut, unable to stop himself from squirming even _ more _ at the compliment. Hearing his name coming from this Kira’s lips was _ such _ a turn on, he wasn’t sorry in the slightest anymore for that little slip.

“What kinds of things are you into? Turn-ons, turn-offs, kinks?” Light leaned in closer, whispering in L’s ear, “It’s your money and time, so I want to make sure you get everything _ you _ want. Pole dance, lap dance, roleplay?” 

The questions helped L a little, making him think and focus on something _ besides _ the overwhelming physical sensations he was experiencing. _ Shit, I don’t really know for sure what I’m into, everything has been hypothetical up to now. _

Light’s lips brushed against L’s ear as he pulled away and cast a glance towards the large wardrobe in the corner. “I have every kind of outfit you could dream of. Leather, lace, latex, vinyl, you name it.” He licked his lips and looked back at L, shifting until the man’s erection was right between his clothed cheeks and pressing down. “Everything comes off in _ this _ room.”

The brush of lips against his ear had L squirming again until he took a few deep breaths. Letting out a shuddering breath, he listened as Kira kept talking, explaining everything, and his gaze followed the dancer’s to the wardrobe. _ Damn, no wonder he can charge so much, if he’s willing to fulfill all those different types of fantasies. _ “Is, uh… are there any limitations? Things I’m not allowed to do? Things _ you _ won’t do?” he asked, voice finally back to a modicum of normalcy, his eyes dancing with anticipation as he licked his lips. 

“Things I won’t do...You cannot touch me without permission. The cuffs stay on until I say otherwise. If you disrespect me or try to hurt me, this is over. Once you come, that’s the end of the session, whether it’s 5 minutes or 2 hours from now. Clean-up is your problem.” 

As Kira began listing off the rules, L’s smile faded away somewhat. _ Someone tried to hurt him before? Who would DO that? _ He nodded, whispering emphatically at that, “I would _ never _ try to hurt you, Kira.”

Light rocked back and forth slowly in L’s laps as he leaned in to whisper more of the rules, “As long as you _ behave_, the only limits are your imagination….” He laughed quietly, his breath tickling against L’s neck. “...and how much I like you.” He leaned back to get a good look at his client, thinking that it was Halloween and he was feeling a little devilish himself. Why shouldn’t he have some fun too, if he wanted it? That remained to be seen, but he was open to the idea. 

He looked at L’s tented jeans with a smirk. “Some clients ask me to remove their pants so they don’t get ruined. Or for other reasons.” He licked his lips at the already apparent wet spot bleeding through L’s jeans, flicking his eyes up again. “If you tend to get very _ wet_, I’d recommend it.” _ And also I want to get a better look at what you’ve got under there. _

L’s smile returned and he giggled at the smirk on the dancer’s lips, looking down at himself somewhat self consciously. _ If the jeans come off, I might come too quickly, _ he thought, biting his lip as he debated. He _ really _ did not want to cut this short if he could help it, especially when Kira had _ barely _ done anything more than tease him. Letting out a shuddering exhale, he paid _ very _ careful attention to the rules. There was absolutely no way in _ hell _ he was going to do the wrong thing and fuck this up, despite wanting desperately to turn his head and kiss the man when he felt that laugh against his neck. _ Don’t do it. Not without permission, and he might not give it, considering the cuffs. _ Before he could catch himself, a low giggle left him, and L looked up through his lashes at Kira with a fierce, happy grin from spreading across his face. “You like me?”

L could already think of _ one _ thing he wanted. “Um… well, I _ really _ liked seeing you punish that guy earlier.” _ Step on me please, shit. _ Now that he thought about it, as he tugged lightly on the cuffs, this whole being restrained and at ‘Kira’s’ mercy scenario was _ really _ doing it for him, and he noticed that when he _ finally _ spoke up again, his voice was starting to get that _ edge _ of need to it that he had had before. “I want… to be at Kira’s mercy. To be punished for being against him, or if I’m bad, rewarded and praised if I’m _ good_.” A low cry left him when Kira pressed down against him like that, panting as he stared up raptly at the young man. “Maybe if I’m good, Kira will let me see all of him. Will let me _ touch _ instead of just _ look_.” _ Though I do LOVE to look. _

Light fell silent when the client began to describe his turn-ons, his chest rising and falling a little quicker. “At Kira’s mercy.” He spoke the words in a hush, wondering if L had somehow seen into his own flickering fantasies a moment ago. _ Fuck. Who is this guy? _

Taking another shuddering breath, L raked his gaze down Light’s body and smiled up at him. “And I, uh… I rather like the look of vinyl, if Kira wants to wear _ his _ favourite outfit for-” He paused, swallowing hard, and then smiled even wider, hopeful. “For my birthday.”

“Yes, we can do that. And you’re in luck because I’m already wearing vinyl under this suit.” Light smiled at that, threading his fingers into L’s hair slowly, waiting to see if being touched was something _ L _ didn’t want. It seemed unlikely given their situation, but he’d take it slow and feel things out. He purred, “Yes, maybe if you’re _ good _ you’ll get what you want for your birthday.” Although he had a clear feeling that the results of being _ bad _ were also what the client wanted, and was happy to give it to him. 

L paid careful attention to Kira’s reaction to his _ requests_. Just because _ he _ liked it, didn’t mean Kira would as well, but everything pointed to _ yes_. From Kira’s little micro reactions of dilated pupils and flaring nostrils, to the more obvious tells of the quickened breath and the slight flush he could see dusting Kira’s face, and then that hushed voice… _ He likes it_, he thought, another whimper leaving him at feeling fingers in his hair, and he leaned instinctively into the touch, inwardly marveling at how in sync they seemed to be in what they wanted out of this. “Kira…” he breathed, freezing when his lips brushed Kira’s wrist accidentally. 

Light’s hand clenched in L’s hair, yanking his head back slightly as he took a more authoritative tone to roleplay their rivalry, “We’ll just have to see how well you please Kira, won’t we?” He wiggled in L’s lap, angling the heels of his stilettos so they pressed into L’s thighs. “L has made Kira _ very _angry, so there’s no telling what I may do…” 

L’s gaze flickered up to gauge the man’s reaction, and that _ yank _ pulled a sharp, aroused gasp from him… but Kira wasn’t ending things. _ It was okay. _ “_Yes_, Kira, let me please you, tell me how,” L moaned, gripping tightly to the arms of the chair as he wiggled from the stimulation. The slight pain of the heels digging into his thighs was sending hot flares of desire through him. “_Nnngh_, more, _ please_!” 

Light nodded like that was the most natural desire in the world. “So eager. I _ like _ that.” His heart was racing hearing L’s obscene and shameless moans, and he could already tell that this night was going to be unique. It was certainly the first time he’d ever felt attracted to one of his clients, and that in itself was enough to bring a blush to his cheeks. This roleplay of Kira and L was just icing on the cake-- hell, he’d do _ this _ for free. He released his clenched fingers and petted L’s hair, trailing his fingers down the man’s neck as he pulled away. It surprised him how he’d thrilled at the feeling of L’s lips brushing against his skin. If Light wasn’t careful, _ he _ might be the one breaking rules tonight. _ And so what...I do what I want. _

He pressed his heels in a little harder before sliding off L’s lap and going to the music system on the bookshelf to queue up a song. Turning back to L after the music started, he looked pointedly at the man’s pants again, wondering if he should start there.

When Kira pulled away, L had to admit to himself that he was grateful for the reprieve. _ Maybe this will give me a chance to calm down a little. _That pointed glance to his jeans just made him laugh, and a quick glance down finally made the decision for him, saying in a dazed voice, “Please, take them off, Kira.” It wouldn’t do to walk out of here later with squishy jeans.

Light had guessed as much, but still the request made him smile as he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to the chair with a devious glint in his eye. He took a slightly mocking tone, “Your wish is my command, _ L_,” as he settled between L’s legs and yanked the man’s shoes off and tossed them to the side. His hands trailed up over L’s jeans, pointedly avoiding the obvious bulge, and he leaned closer to pop the fly’s button and drag the zipper down with his teeth. He looked up through his bangs as he did it, watching the man’s reactions to having his mouth _ so _ close. 

Watching Kira crawl to him on hands and knees sent a thrill through L, his expression darkening as he gazed down open-mouthed at the dancer, fingers once again clenching around the armrest. _ Shit. If he keeps doing things like that, I am not going to last long at ALL. _

Light sat back and pulled the jeans down the man’s legs, stuffing them under the chair so they wouldn’t be in the way. But that bulge was even more obvious with just the thin black fabric of boxers covering it, drawing an approving sigh from him.

It was so incredibly sexy to see the beautiful man looking up at him with that intent, hungry expression, and even sexier to see him so _ close _ to where L wanted him, to _ hear _ that little sigh as Kira stroked at his thighs, always just narrowly avoiding where he most needed attention. The teasing was turning him on like _ crazy_, and L was loving every second of it. 

Light mused aloud as his fingers stroked close but avoided it again, “Does L have a big cock? Maybe I’ll make him show me, hmmm….”

L’s mouth went dry, his cock twitching in his boxers, and when he spoke, it came out as nothing more than a harsh moan of, “Anything Kira _ wants_, he can have.”

Light nuzzled his face against L’s restrained hand before standing back up. “Isn’t that better?” He started to move with the music, not really following any particular routine as he shrugged his jacket off. What had appeared to be a normal shirt was actually completely backless and sleeveless. 

L nodded, his gaze following Kira’s every move greedily now as the young man began to undress, and even _ without _ the benefit of a routine, his movements were graceful and hypnotic with every inch of skin that was revealed. “I _ love _ watching you move,” L said, tone soft but _ just _ loud enough that Kira should be able to hear it over the music.

Light turned around and slowly lowered his pants, widening his stance to let L get an excellent view of the shiny black vinyl booty shorts that were _ extremely _ tight and left almost nothing to the imagination. Light planted his ass in L’s lap, gyrating and bouncing as he gripped the man’s wrists for stability. He leaned back against L’s chest, grinning as he writhed and whispered, “I bet L would like out of those cuffs wouldn’t he? Maybe if he repents of his _ evil _ ways, I might consider it.” The slick vinyl shorts made teasing L’s erection so easy, but he slowed down when he felt it throb beneath him, not wanting everything to be over so soon.

L’s breath caught, a low whine leaving him when the dancer began _ writhing _ in his lap, and he tensed again under Kira; he was so hard, he was _ aching_, and it took all of his willpower _ and _ digging his nails into his palms not to blow. “Oh god, _ Kira_,” he moaned, letting his head fall forward to press against Kira’s shoulder as he panted, grateful for the momentary reprieve. “You make it hard to think about anything but _ you_. If I had my hands free, I don’t think I could hold myself _ back _from touching you.”

Light smiled over his shoulder, “It’s my job to make it _hard_.” He was sorely tempted to release those cuffs but that would mean admitting to himself that this wasn’t just going to be a dance. It would mean that he _wanted_ a client, this L, to touch him. _Some professional I’d be then. _Light may have been an exotic dancer, but he was _not_ a prostitute and had never once slept with a client during work or after hours. He’d always kept the line between customer and romantic partner very starkly divided, but that line was blurring by the moment. L’s hot breath and the sensation of soft lips brushing against his skin was giving him pleasant chills. _Fuck...now I’m getting hard. _That would be obvious in his tiny, tight shorts too, but there was nothing to be done about it.

The temptation to kiss the bare skin so close to his mouth sent another shudder rippling through L, and he chuckled before blowing a soft breath over Kira’s shoulder, whispering, “I want to kiss you _ so _ badly right now.” He shifted his hips slightly beneath the young man, letting his lips brush lightly against Kira’s skin and asking in a stronger voice, “Is it _ bad _ that I want to kiss my rival, Kira?” _ Will he punish me for presuming? _ L could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, and Kira _ had _ to feel it too, pressed against his chest as he was. _ Does it make HIM feel good to know what he’s doing to me? _

Light huffed at L’s confession, flipping around so he was straddling L and sitting up on his knees. “Trying to break the rules already? Naughty, naughty.” He smirked down at L, loosening his tie and pulling it free. He looped it around L’s neck instead, pulling it taut-- but not enough to strangle or hurt him-- and yanking it so L’s head was against the chair back. Light brought his mouth close to L’s, tilting his head as he whispered, “I never kiss a client.” An evil little grin spread across his face has his gaze lingered on those lips. “On the mouth.” _ Or anywhere else for that matter, but this feels different. _

Before he could bite it back, L found himself giggling breathlessly at that quip, because obviously Kira was _ very _ good at his job. He gazed up at Kira raptly when the dancer yanked his head back, his breathing coming shallow and rapid now, _ intensely _ pleased with the way the dancer was reacting to his confession. It wasn’t like he had actually thought he would _ get _ a kiss anyway, and he hadn’t expected one, but Kira’s face was _ so close _ to his that if L _ had _ wanted to be naughty, he could have pressed forward and stolen a kiss.

Light leaned back up, keeping his grip on the tie as he wrapped it around his hand. “Being so _ presumptive _ is just going to get you punished.” _ And that’s just what you want isn’t it? _He leaned his hips forward and pressed his crotch into L’s face, rubbing the smooth vinyl all over it with the music. Of course, L would be able to feel everything through that vinyl and know Light was turned on too. 

L’s racing thoughts ground to a halt with a loud, stuttering ‘_f-fuck_’ when Kira ground his crotch right into his face - the vinyl felt deliciously smooth against his skin, but did absolutely _ nothing _ to hide the fact that _ he likes this too, oh FUCK_.

“You said you wanted something to kiss. Am I not generous?” Laughing softly, Light pulled back and released the tie, unbuttoning his shirt slowly while grinding against L’s face a few more times. 

L’s eyes widened at the sudden bombardment of stimuli, and he exhaled _ hard_, taking _ full _ advantage of the opportunity to drag his tongue against Kira’s vinyl covered erection as he thought, _ Oh yes, Kira is VERY generous. _

Light’s breath caught at the sight of L’s pink tongue dragging across his crotch, letting out a surprised, “Ah!” before he could rein it in. Sure, he’d said ‘_kiss’_ not ‘_lick,’ _ but the difference didn’t seem to matter right now. _ Ugh, that felt so good. I can feel everything through this vinyl. _Either by accident or on purpose, this client was not so keen to follow the rules, but then, they had that in common. Plus, Light liked to think that maybe he’d gotten this man so horny for Kira (which he’d definitely done deliberately) that he was pushing the envelope on purpose. 

“Or maybe I should make L kiss Kira’s ass?” That thought made Light grin as he tossed his shirt away, standing up in the chair and turning around so his pert vinyl-ed ass was right in L’s face. “Come on, then. Do it!” It was hard not to giggle and keep up his domineering Kira voice (as well as balance in those stilettos like this) but he managed it. 

An almost agonized groan left L as he shifted in the chair, inwardly marveling over the way Kira managed to stay balanced on those _ heels _ while sticking that glorious ass in his face. If he hadn’t been so turned on by the entire thing, L might have laughed over the picture they probably made, but he _ certainly _ wasn’t going to turn down the chance to get his mouth on Kira’s body. Leaning forward, he pressed a lingering kiss to one vinyl covered cheek, but he didn’t leave it at that. He continued, dragging his lips and tongue across smooth vinyl before dipping down and flicking his tongue against toned flesh. _ God_, he wished he could touch, if only so he could hold Kira in place and continue to worship that perfect ass.

Light was drinking up the way L was kissing and licking his clothed ass, but as soon as he felt warm wetness against his _ skin_, he froze when his first instinct was to press back for more. He cast a glance over his shoulder, saying softly, “L seems to have an _ issue _ with listening comprehension.”

L looked up with a pleased little half smile at that soft reprimand. He was actually more than a _ little _ surprised that Kira hadn’t reprimanded him _ more _ for the liberties he was taking, and it was certainly clear from Kira’s (obviously unintentional) reactions to his brazen actions that they were _ both _ enjoying what he was doing… but he also didn’t want this to end. _ And I really AM pushing my luck. Maybe I should stop while I’m ahead. _

It was undeniable that they _ both _ wanted something that technically wasn’t on the menu, and now Light couldn’t stop thinking about having such a dangerous tryst with the real L, throbbing in his tight shorts as he stared down at those damned handcuffs. _ Fuck it_. He pulled away and stepped down from the chair, grabbing the handcuff keys as he leaned over the client. “I’m taking the cuffs off and giving you permission to touch me.” 

L was just opening his mouth to promise to behave when Kira stepped down from the chair - and he froze when he saw the dancer pick up the handcuff keys. _ Wait. Is he really… _ For a moment, L forgot to breathe as Kira spoke - he hadn’t expected this at _ all_, despite wanting it _ badly_. The breathless spell broke when he felt fingers tilting his chin up, and he raised his gaze to meet Kira’s, a hopeful look in his eyes as he sucked in a shaky breath, exhaling on a soft, awed laugh. _ Wow… _

Light tilted L’s chin up to look at him, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. “But I am _ not _ a prostitute. You paid for a strip tease and you got it. Anything else I’m only doing because I want to. _ Understand?_”

“I understand,” L whispered, nodding emphatically and keeping his gaze locked on Kira’s. He didn’t want to jinx this. 

Light relaxed a little, smiling as he stuck the key in the first handcuff and popped it open. “And now you aren’t a client anymore.” He popped the other cuff and let it clatter to the floor, tossing the keys back on the table as he scooted back into L’s lap. “Which means the rules don’t apply.” 

The moment Kira relaxed, L smiled, his heart racing for a completely _ different _ reason now as he felt the first cuff fall away. _ Not a client… holy SHIT, how in the world did I get so lucky? _ “You are _ amazing_,” he breathed, and the sound of the second cuff clattering to the floor was music to his ears as he once more found himself with a lapful of _ Kira. _

Light pulled L’s shirt over his head and threw it aside, and ran his hands over L’s chest as he leaned in to kiss him softly. _ Breaking my own rule. _L’s lips tasted sugary sweet and vaguely alcoholic, and Light didn’t break the kiss as he reached for L’s hands and moved them on his hips.

The feeling of those wonderful hands against L’s bare skin was sending tiny shockwaves through him, but that was _ nothing _ compared to the fire igniting in him when those soft lips pressed to his. He swallowed hard, leaning into that sweet kiss but unsure of where to put his hands first now that he actually had _ permission _ to touch; he was grateful for Kira’s guidance, smoothing his hands along the man’s hips before pulling him close. L let out a low moan of ‘_Kira_’ into the kiss, shifting under him and licking into his mouth eagerly as he smoothed one hand up Kira’s back, letting the fingers of his other hand play along the waistband of those tight vinyl shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light dances to Illenium’s remix of Halsey’s Without Me: https://youtu.be/xVrNFaeMvP8


	3. A Kira Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gets what he wanted for his birthday.

Light smiled into the kiss, his pants feeling much too tight, and he had a sudden appreciation for how frustrating it must be on the other end of things. Part of him wanted to rip their remaining clothes off right now and rut like beasts in this chair until they were panting and messy, while another part wanted to draw it out even more. _ Hmm, well there was one thing he asked for specifically. And it IS his birthday. _He giggled as he pulled away, biting L’s bottom lip softly and then kissing a wet trail down the man’s chest as he slid off the chair. “L reacts like no one’s ever touched him before.” 

L blinked his eyes open when Kira pulled away, letting out a breathless giggle of his own at that astute observation. _ He’s quite good at reading people. _ It might have been a little more embarrassing if the new sensations he was experiencing from Kira’s attention weren’t already threatening to drown him in pleasure, unable to look away from the way Kira was kissing his way down his body. “Because nobody _ has_,” he confirmed, voice hitching as he licked his lips. 

Light looked up from between L’s legs then blew hot breath over the thin fabric covering L’s cock. Quietly, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s fucking hot how responsive you are.” He lowered his head to mouth at L’s clothed erection, humming when it twitched under his lips. 

L shuddered and shifted restlessly at the way that hot mouth felt against his cock. “Oh _ f-fuck_, that feels _ so _ good,” he moaned, hands moving to grip Kira’s shoulders tightly, his head falling back and body twitching at the way that low hum sent pleasant vibrations straight through him. 

Light stood up and took a few steps back before jumping onto the pole and wrapping his legs around it to twirl around hands-free. He stopped halfway down and hung upside down, grinning at L. 

The loss of Kira’s touch drew a soft whine from L, and he clutched at the edge of the chair as the dancer skillfully maneuvered the pole, hissing in a low breath as he watched the way that lithe body moved. “You are so fucking gorgeous,” he breathed, lips curving up in a smile as he finally met Kira’s gaze again. 

“Come over _ here_, L.” Light licked his lips wickedly, his hair dangling down towards the carpet. He was in no danger of losing his grip though, he’d developed a lot of upper body and leg strength from all the dancing. 

That grin sent an anticipatory shiver through L, and he pushed himself up from the chair, making his way over with a laugh. “What are you planning, you wicked man?” he teased, stopping in front of him and reaching out to stroke his fingers against Kira’s stomach, realizing abruptly as he did that Kira’s head was hanging down _ very _ close to crotch level on him. Looking down, he smoothed his hands slowly upwards against the man’s skin, sliding them against the slick vinyl covering Kira’s hips and stroking along his thighs before asking softly, “Have I pleased Kira tonight, or do I still have a ways to go to atone?” _ Fuck_, he desperately wanted to rip those shorts off and worship every inch of Kira’s body.

Light tightened his legs as he watched L approach, grabbing him by the hips right away to pull him closer. He smiled at L’s question, reaching around to grab his ass. “Your atonement is proceeding just fine. Although I think it’s time I find out what kind of _ weapons _ L is hiding from Kira.” The muscles of his stomach clenched under L’s light touch and he briefly glanced up before pushing his fingers into L’s boxers and sliding them down. L’s thick cock sprang free, so hard it was nearly vertical, and Light made an approving noise in the back of his throat. “What a big birthday boy.” He laughed quietly as he leaned in to kiss the tip, guiding L’s hips closer so he could lick down the shaft in one long stroke of his tongue. “Look what everyone’s been missing. What a pity.” Not so much of a pity for _ him _ though. 

The way Kira was touching him, manhandling him into a better position, was enough to render L speechless, his own exploration of Kira’s body halted as he stared down with his mouth hanging open. “Oh? You like what you s- _ aahhhhhh!_” An incoherent noise left him when he felt that soft, wet tongue sliding hot over his cock, and after a moment, he found himself giggling, pleased by the compliments as _ well _ as the attention_. _

Light maneuvered L’s hips again so he could lick around the head, asking quietly, “And how old will L be today?” _ On Halloween too. _

It seemed L’s attempt to be smooth was destined to fail. _ Fuck, I’ve NEVER been attracted to anyone the way I am YOU, ‘Kira’, _ he thought, biting his lip as he pressed his hips forward slightly, murmuring breathlessly, “T-twenty five today.”

Light could feel L’s gaze on his pants, anticipating the desire to remove them and he was completely ok with that. “Those pants are tight but I’m sure your long fingers can reach in.” _ Just reach in there and pull it out! _ He couldn’t let go of the pole or he’d fall so L would just have to do his best if he wanted to keep ‘atoning.’

That statement was all the permission L needed, and he ducked his head, trailing his tongue along Kira’s thigh as he slid his fingers under the tight fabric. “And having the _ best _ birthday of my life,” he added, brushing his lips against Kira’s skin and closing his fingers around the man’s erection to tug it free of the shorts. “_Shit_. Kira has a body made to be worshipped.” He exhaled shakily, squeezing his fingers lightly around Kira’s cock before leaning down and licking a slow trail from the tip down the shaft. Whispering, “And he _ tastes _ good, too.” 

Light was panting from L’s teasing mouth, clenching harder at the pole with his legs lest he forget himself due to the intoxicating praise or stimulation. He dug his fingers into L’s hips at the mention of ‘worship,’ closing his eyes and inwardly groaning _ ‘yes…’ _ Was it a lucky guess or did this ‘L’ somehow know that’s what he craved, perhaps guessing the ‘real’ Kira would want that? _ Fuck, you’re right. _

“Twenty-five…” Light wasn’t going to make any comment about L still being a virgin at that age, because honestly, he could definitely understand the appeal of staying _ away _ from most of that given the kinds of people he’d seen here. _ Boorish men than just want to use me. _ Still, it was surprising since L seemed to be a considerate lover and definitely had some hidden _ assets_. He was certainly an unusual person, but that only made him more curious, more attractive to Light. Plus, while it was a huge turn-on to take L’s virginity and show him a great birthday, he was doing it for himself just as much. He’d never felt so compatible with someone sexually, like they both wanted the same thing and could push each other’s buttons effortlessly.

L smiled down at the dancer, feeling a little shy at the seeming surprise in Kira’s voice when he voiced his age. _ Surprised I’m a virgin at twenty-five, Kira? _ “I find it takes an extraordinary person to hold _ my _ interest,” he said very softly, nuzzling his cheek against the young man’s erection before peppering small kisses up to the tip, flicking his tongue against the slit. He reached out with his free hand to grip the pole to steady himself, fingers barely grazing Kira’s ankle and the heel of the stiletto, a thrill coursing through him. “_You _ intrigue me _ greatly._” _ And wouldn’t he be surprised if he were to find out I’m the real L… _

“Well, no time like the present.” Light chuckled and opened his mouth wide, pulling L’s hips forward to let his cock slide across his tongue and into warm wetness. He sighed at the feeling of his mouth being so _ full_, using his lips and tongue to rub against throbbing flesh while kneading L’s ass. He didn’t want to overdo it since...swallowing would be quite difficult in this position. Instead he brought L’s hips forward and back slow and rhythmically without sucking too hard, and thinking _ even his dick tastes sweet. _

A loud moan left L when Kira pulled his hips forward and he sank into that warm, wet mouth, his head falling back at the shuddering pleasure. “Oh my god, your _ mouth_,” he breathed, widening his stance a little; he hadn’t quite been _ ready _ for Kira to take his cock like that, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain when the slow, sensuous rhythm Kira established felt so _ amazing. _ For a long moment, L could only focus on his own pleasure, but then he shook himself, squeezing and stroking Kira in time with that rhythm before finally sucking Kira’s cock into his mouth with a low moan. 

Light felt a warmth spread through him at the flattery, squirming against the pole as he felt L’s mouth teasing him. _ Fuck...I’m going to fall on my head if I’m not careful. _He moaned around L’s cock, sucking a little harder than he meant to as he felt his desire rise, and the sounds L was making were only making it worse. 

L swirled his tongue over and around the tip before bobbing his mouth down the shaft as much as his mobility would allow, sucking insistently at the rigid flesh. It was a slightly awkward position, but exponentially _ hotter _ for it, and he could feel his cock throbbing in Kira’s mouth despite the dancer’s best efforts to draw this out. Pulling back, he exhaled harshly, mouthing at Kira’s cock and hips stuttering forward unbidden for a brief moment as he stammered out breathlessly, “_Kira_, I don’t think- I’m going to _ last_, fuck.”

Light wanted to push himself back into L’s mouth when the man pulled away, letting out an indignant noise although his mouth was full. He could feel L throbbing in his mouth, his muscles tense and rigid under Light’s fingers, which meant he was probably _ close_. He pushed L’s hips back gently, panting from the effort of doing this upside down while hanging by his legs. “No. You hold on, L. I haven’t given you _ permission _ yet.” He took a deep lungful of air, breathing out, “Stand back,” as he maneuvered himself upright and spun around the pole to his feet. 

The _ sounds _ coming from Kira were sending jolts of pure pleasure through L’s body, and he whined softly, feeling the loss of that talented mouth keenly when Kira pushed him away and righted himself. “Permission?” he breathed, blinking at him for a moment, uncomprehending. 

Light was slightly dizzy but it was a pleasant feeling, making him feel nearly high with the adrenaline and arousal. He extended a hand to L’s shoulder and pressed him down to his knees, then lifted a stiletto to the man’s chest and pushed him onto his back with an evil giggle. Light was careful not to be _ too _ forceful, applying just the right pressure to let L follow through to where he was being directed. “On your _ back_.” 

The desire to yank the young man flush against him and kiss him senseless was strong, and L was already reaching out towards him when Kira’s hand instead pressed to his shoulder, guiding him to his knees in front of him. His breath caught at the sensation of being shoved, and he fell back to his elbows, his gaze dark with lust and glittering as he stared up at Kira’s face. “Oh _ fuck_,” he groaned, letting himself be pushed fully to the floor and shuddering. 

Light smiled down at L, shifting a little more of his weight onto the man’s chest where his shoe was firmly planted. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? I saw how wide your eyes got when I smashed that asshole’s face on stage.” He wouldn’t do anything like _ that _ to L, but Light could give him a taste of it. 

L was _ very _ aware of Kira’s weight pressing him down, centered on the thin heel and the platform, and while it wasn’t painful at all, it was teetering on the _ edge _ of ‘_too much’_. Or it _ would _ have been, if he wasn’t so turned on by that wicked look on Kira’s face. Another low whine dropped from L’s mouth as he shifted under the dancer, reaching to stroke lightly over Kira’s ankle for the briefest of moments before he was licking his lips eagerly. “You are _ so _ hot like this, Kira,” he whispered, half wanting to _ lick _ that stiletto - Kira could probably get him to do almost _ anything _ just by being domineering.

Light leaned in a little harder, gripping the pole for stability as he commanded, “Now finish yourself off. I want to _ watch_.” He spat in his hand and started to stroke himself, aiming right at L’s face.

The added pressure on his chest made him writhe and moan, and L laughed breathlessly as he looked up at the dancer. “Does _ Kira _ like to watch, too?” His gaze lingered on the way Kira was stroking himself before flickering up to look Kira in the eyes, and his lips curved up into a shaky smile.

Light raised an interested eyebrow, smirking down as he felt the weight of L’s stare. “I’m more used to _ being _ watched, but yes…” His breath hitched as his hand found the right rhythm, his chest rising faster as he gazed at L writhing beneath him. “If there’s anything interesting enough for me to watch. Like now.” _ And what if it was the real L under my heel, squirming to get off for me? Shit… _ He dug his heel in harder with that mental image, eyes narrowing in both physical and mental pleasure. 

_ If there’s anything interesting enough… _ L shot Kira a pleased smile at that, letting his gaze wander down to take in how the dancer looked just then, panting and beautiful and sinful all at once. _ I almost wish he WAS the real Kira. _ It was intoxicating, drinking in the way this dancer seemed so turned on by L’s attention, by his obvious attraction, by his _ body_. “Kira’s wish is my command,” he whispered, eyes fluttering half shut as he spat into both hands and gripped himself. _ I’m going to make such a mess, damn_, he thought, biting his lip and thrusting into the tight circle of his hands with a low moan. Normally, L wouldn’t immediately do _ that_, but he was already so _ close_, that he knew it would only take a little bit more stimulation to push him over the edge. 

Light was audibly panting now, soft moans coming quick with each breath as he watched L fuck _ both _ his hands with that impressive cock. He sped his own strokes, whispering, “Come on, come for me.” He locked eyes with L, relishing the desperate, feral look on the man’s face as they were both on the edge. “For _ Kira_.”

L’s breath hitched at that; it only took a few more thrusts, a well timed half twist of one wrist, and a little added pressure from Kira’s foot on his chest for him to finally _ lose _ it, his body tightening and a loud gasping moan bursting from him as he came _ hard _ all over his stomach. And his chest - and a little bit against Kira’s shoe. 

As soon as L started moaning and spurting, Light knew he was a goner too. _ So fucking hot… _He angled his cock downwards as that feeling of inevitability hit him, unloading all over L’s shoulders and face with a groan of bliss. His head fell back as his grip on the pole tightened, Light’s body trembling and shivering with the intensity of his orgasm. 

L stroked himself tightly through his orgasm, the sensation of warm, sticky liquid hitting his face and shoulders only _ heightening _ his pleasure. His burning gaze locked on Kira’s as he finally shuddered and sagged limply against the floor, trying to catch his breath; he only _ wished _ he could see the messy picture he made. “Holy _ shit_, Kira,” he breathed, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out as he glanced Kira over.

Light had felt something warm hit his ankle, but when he had composed himself enough to look down again at his messy leg and shoe, it was clear that _ he _ hadn’t been the culprit. _ Although I certainly got the rest of him filthy. _He heaved a few breaths, smiling drunkenly as he drifted in the pleasant afterglow. “Look what you’ve done to my shoe, you dirty man.” He grinned and brought his stiletto closer to L’s face, letting him see the cum dripping down the heel and side. A drop slid down the spiked heel and hit L’s lip. Light looked down at him with a smoldering expression, half-leaning against the pole for support. He commanded, “Clean it up.”

That gorgeous smile sent a little thrill through L, and he couldn’t help giggling at that admonishment-- if it _ could _ be called that. “You told me to come for you,” he said, trailing off when Kira showed him _ exactly _ what he had done. The sight of his _ mess _ made his cock twitch, and L looked up at Kira with a wide eyed expression, trying to decide if he should be apologizing-- he wasn’t sorry in the _ slightest_\-- or acting _ smug_, but then the dancer was pressing the shoe closer to his face with that command. Licking his lips clean of _ mess_, L let out a low moan, reaching up to stroke his fingers against Kira’s ankle again before gripping it lightly and holding it in place, locking his gaze on Kira’s and slowly dragging his tongue up the spiked heel. 

Light watched L lick his shoe clean with rapt attention, ready to point out if L missed a spot or didn’t get some. But no, L was diligent licking it _ all _ away, and he sighed softly at the erotic sight, half-wishing there was _ more _ for L to clean up on his body. 

Once his tongue reached soft skin, L murmured against Kira’s ankle, “You truly _ are _ giving me _ everything _ I want tonight, Kira. _ Thank _ you.”

Light smiled and whispering down playfully, “Yes, should show _ gratitude _ when someone makes you come, correct?”

L smiled, mouthing kisses along Kira’s foot and licking away any stray come before returning his attention to cleaning up the mess on the shoe. Once he was finally done that, he pressed a delicate kiss to the top of the man’s foot and looked up happily, fingers gently playing along Kira’s skin. “Is that up to your standards of cleanliness?” He wasn’t entirely sure what he should do now; Kira had told him at first that the session would be _ over _ after he… _ well. _ But he had also said that the rules didn’t apply now. Maybe if Kira was feeling generous, L would at least get another kiss before he had to get cleaned up; he didn’t want to hope for anything _ more _ than that. “And what would Kira like to do _ now_?”

Light laughed softly, pulling his foot back and planting it on the floor on the other side of L. “Yes, my shoe is sparkling, but you….” He crouched down above L’s messy body, humming as his eyes roved over the man. “Wait a moment and I’ll clean you up.” Light giggled as he poked at L’s sticky hair and then stood up. “Though there’s nothing much I can do about that.”

Laughing, L propped himself up on his elbows again, watching the dancer with a soft smile as he crouched over him. “I’m a little messy, huh?” He could feel his cheeks burning, certain that meant that he was blushing up a storm over the teasing about his hair. _But didn’t he say cleanup was up to me? _Regardless, the offer warmed him, though at this point, he was certain that he’d have to actually _wash_ his hair before he left, whenever that ended up being. _Hopefully not too soon, but we’ll see._ “I really don’t mind you getting me all messy, Kira,” he said, beaming as he watched the man walk away, content to admire as his breathing finally began to return to normal.

Light laughed quietly as he went to the bathroom, but had to point out, “I can only really take credit for half of...this.” He let out a long breath at L’s debauched state when he came back, finding it a lot more arousing than he would have thought. It was almost a shame to clean the man up. He washed his hands and grabbed a wet washcloth before re-emerging. “Hold still.” Light crouched down and wiped L’s face and body down, lingering a little longer than he needed to over certain areas. 

The soft command to ‘hold still’ had L chuckling, but he did as requested, openly studying Kira’s beautiful face as the young man wiped him down, squirming with a quiet gasp at the extra attention paid to his crotch and nipples. “Kira just can’t _ help _ but tease me, can he?” he murmured,

Light assumed a faux-serious expression at being called out, but a smile was tugging at his mouth. _ Yes, I do love to tease. _ “I have no idea what you’re talking about, L. _ Just _ trying to be helpful.” He swiped the cloth once more over L’s crotch to emphasize the lie before tossing it in the trash. 

He stood up again and held a hand out to L. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink.” The large plush couch lining the wall looked like just the place to lounge and catch his breath, or maybe lose it while kissing and getting messy all over again. “You can stay or go, whatever you like.” Light helped L to his feet, turning away to the mini-bar so L wouldn’t see him blush and give away that he hoped L would stay a little longer. “I only have vodka and tequila in here.” He glanced in the cabinet, turning a few bottles. “Oh, and limoncello.” Light lined up a couple of shot glasses and looked at L expectantly. 

L licked his lips and accepted the hand up, tilting his head curiously when the dancer turned away from him. _ He’s not shy in the slightest, so why is he suddenly hiding his face from me? _ L wondered, then paused and thought back to what Kira had just said. _ I can stay or go at MY decision? He’s not kicking me out, he’s giving me… ohhhh. _ He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, tracing his fingertips along his bottom lip for a moment as he smiled to himself at the realization that--_ he wants me to choose to stay. _ “A drink sounds lovely. I’m not ready to leave you, yet.”

Light was glad his back was turned towards the bar, since he immediately smiled when L said he wanted to stay. He was always meticulous about kicking clients out as soon as the dance was over (although he’d never had anything like _ this _ happen before), but they’d already established L wasn’t a client anymore. _ I want him to stay. _ It was refreshing to meet someone he was attracted to, and who didn’t just treat him like an expensive cut of meat to be consumed. Light never minded the open admiration and lust from the club patrons, but it often degenerated into disrespect or worse if he wasn’t clear about boundaries. L hadn’t done any of that, it even seemed like he wanted _ Light _ to enjoy himself too. 

L followed Kira to the mini-bar, and smiled when the man turned to look at him. “I’ll take the sweetest thing you have,” he said softly, reaching out to carefully take Kira’s hand. “Aside from _ you_, that is.”

Light glanced up quickly when L took his hand, unused to such a soft gesture, and could do little more than blink as the adorably delivered flattery melted him. “I…” His cheeks tinged pink and he looked back down at the shot glasses, thinking of what to say. _ I’m not used to people saying stuff like that. Usually it’s just lewd things. _ Softly, “Guess that means the limoncello then.” 

L tilted his head curiously at Kira when he startled, slightly surprised and completely charmed by the vulnerable look on the young man’s face. _ Do people not give him compliments all the time? _ But his mind flashed back to the man who had grabbed at Kira onstage, and one of the boundaries the dancer had stated at the beginning, and he was forced to take back that assumption. _ No, they put conditions on the nice things they say because they want something from him. _ “It seems like Kira is unused to receiving compliments that don’t carry hidden meaning,” he murmured, leaning in to brush some of Kira’s hair behind his ear. Before he pulled away, he whispered, “I still want to kiss you _ all _ over before the end of the night… if you’ll let me.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Kira’s neck, fingers brushing against his skin.

The sensation of soft lips against Light’s skin made him sigh and tilt his neck, and he squeezed L’s hand at the suggestion. _ Fuck, that sounds amazing. _He smiled as he reached for the chilled bottle and poured them some shots. “I surely wouldn’t stop you.” 

That soft reaction from Kira sent butterflies through him, and in an attempt to cover up his sudden shyness, L averted his gaze to the shots Kira was pouring. “I’m very glad to hear that,” he said.

Light handed L his drink, giving him an amused look before stepping closer to press a lingering kiss to L’s lips. “Kira needs to be careful, doesn’t he? Who knew that L was such a charming rival? And after all that talk on TV about wanting to kill Kira, tsk tsk.” 

Taking the shot glass, L only got it halfway up to his mouth, pausing when Kira stepped in to kiss him. He stared at the man in a slight daze, hyper aware of the heat in his cheeks, and the swirling of nerves and anticipation and happiness in his chest to hear that this ‘Kira’ considered him charming. _ No-one’s ever called me THAT before. _ Licking his lips, L whispered, “Perhaps all that talk was a little… hasty on L’s part.” He swallowed hard and then smiled back at the man, holding his gaze as he said carefully, “Perhaps it was just the ego talking. _ I _ wouldn’t want to lose a Kira like you..”

_ A Kira like me… _Light took his own cup and clinked it to L’s, holding his gaze as he said, “To happy birthdays.” He downed the sweet lemon liquor, pouring them both another with half vodka this time. “Hopefully that’s still sweet enough for you.” He took L’s hand again and went to curl up on the couch with a contented sigh as he sipped his drink this time, torn between stuffing himself back into his shorts or removing them altogether. 

A low laugh left L, and he murmured an echo of Kira’s toast before downing the shot, eyes widening at the sweet taste. “Oh, I like that.” He took Kira’s lead on the second shot and sipped, nodding in contentment as he settled onto the couch beside him, considering the dancer carefully before grinning. “So… Kira, would you like me to take those off for you?” His voice lowered to a purr as he leaned in to nuzzle his lips against Kira’s ear, trailing a finger down to the man’s hip and hooking the tip slightly under the waistband of the shorts. “It’s only fair, since you undressed _ me_.”

Light smirked behind his cup as he noticed the eager look in L’s eyes, his own gaze following the finger tracing his skin. He looked back up and nodded, then downed the rest of his shot and set it aside. “You’re right, it’s only _ fair_.” He leaned back onto the plush couch, lifting one leg to place it into L’s lap. “Now that it occurs to me, I’ve been doing all the work, haven’t I? Dancing, balancing, hanging upside down.” 

L’s breath caught as Kira leaned back on the couch, quickly downing his drink and setting the glass aside before dropping his now-free hand to rest on Kira’s ankle. “That’s very true,” he agreed, his eyes dancing with amusement and no small amount of satisfaction as his fingers slid teasingly up the young man’s shin. “Kira is extremely talented. I’ve been _ more _ than impressed all night.”

Light giggled as he nudged his shoe against L’s stomach, and tossed his long bangs out of his eyes. “You’ve nearly exhausted me with your demands.” He grinned wide to show he was kidding-- Light was _ far _ from exhausted. He gestured blithely to his half-open pants which were not really concealing much of anything anymore, including that he was mostly waxed smooth. “So if L can be bothered, I’d quite appreciate the help.” 

That adorable giggle sent a flare of heat through L, and his gaze followed that haughty little head toss hungrily before glancing down to where Kira was gesturing. “I will admit, as much as I love the way you look with these shorts on…” 

Light moved his leg to hook around L’s body and urge him closer, careful not to stab him with the stilettos he was still wearing. He was breathing a little harder at the prospect of being completely naked, knowing that he’d get excited again. He whispered as he stared at L, “The heels can stay though, if you like them.”

Whatever L had been about to say flew from his mind at the way Kira hooked his leg around him, and he cursed softly under his breath, following that careful urging and moving to hover over the dancer with an awed expression on his face. For a moment, he just stayed like that, taking in the way Kira was looking at him, the way his body was already reacting just to L’s _ proximity_, and he leaned down impulsively to kiss the man again. Murmuring against Kira’s lips, “I think I _ will _ leave the heels on for now.”

L pulled back just enough to give Kira a pleased smile before lowering his head again to press soft, teasing kisses against the younger man’s collarbone. He took his time, fingers ghosting along Kira’s body ahead of his mouth, tracing randomly over his skin until they met smooth vinyl again. 

Light’s eyes fluttered shut and he just let himself feel and _ enjoy _ L’s touch, gradually letting his guard down and relaxing into the plush cushions. It was a new sensation to let someone do this to him willingly; clients might try but it would be to sate their own desires whether he wanted it or not. Which is why he often felt uncomfortable with anyone touching him, but this felt different and delicious. _ Because I want it. _

L glanced back up at Kira’s face as his smile turned wicked, hooking his fingers under the fabric and popping each snap open, dragging his tongue lightly across each inch of skin as it was revealed. The reaction he was getting sent a thrill through him, and L sent a smirk up at Kira as he began tugging the vinyl down over his hips. “Is Kira enjoying himself?”

Light panted, wide-eyed, “Hell _ yes _ I’m enjoying myself.” One of Light’s hands found its way into L’s hair, and he toyed with the wild but soft strands as he squirmed slightly under L’s mouth and fingers. He was unconsciously smiling when he opened his eyes again to meet L’s gaze, breath catching at the sound of that first snap popping open, although half of them were already undone. He whined softly at the sensation of L’s warm, wet tongue licking over his smooth skin, fingers clenching slightly in the man’s dark hair. That wicked smile sent a small shiver through him as he imagined the _ real _ L looking at him like that. “F-fuck…Your mouth is _ really _ something.” Now that he thought about it, L had been touching or fiddling with his mouth since Light first saw him, playing with his lips or biting a finger. _ I wonder if he has an oral fixation or something. _

The sensation of fingers stroking through L’s hair felt _ incredible_, and the way Kira squirmed and whined from the things he was _ doing _ was just icing on the cake of this whole encounter. He giggled as he took the opportunity to grab Kira’s ass, another thrill going through him at that panted compliment. “Mmm, you like my mouth, do you?” he murmured, smiling at him as he slid the tight vinyl down Kira’s legs. Dropping the shorts to the side, L drank in the way Kira looked, all sprawled out and aroused and flushed on the couch in front of him, and he had to pause for a moment just to _ breathe_. “Fuck, you are beautiful.” _ Is this really happening, or am I having an elaborate dream? _

Light looked down his body, nodding happily, “I _ do _ like your mouth. I only got a taste of it before, but it felt so good I needed _ more_. Although it’s been quite a tease so far.” He smiled at the compliment, because it felt genuine coming from this person’s lips and not just mindless flattery. He was getting hard again and there was no hiding it now, not with the rest of the snaps quickly following the first. He lifted his hips off the couch to make it easier for L to pull away his shorts, having to wiggle a bit to get the tight vinyl off his body. By the time L got his shorts completely off, Light was almost fully hard again, a faint flush on his chest and cheeks from the attention _ and _ the flattery. Things were looking like they were going to progress and he felt the need to speak up. 

“I…” His hand dropped to the couch. _ Damn it, I should have said this sooner. _ “...I just want you to know I’m clean. I get tested.” He blushed a little harder, looking away shyly. Light swallowed hard in embarrassment, dragging his eyes back to L’s. “I don’t do this kind of thing with clients but I have had some relationships outside of work. Nothing, uh….well, nothing that lasted.” _ Nothing that was any good. No one I was really attracted to. Not like this. _ “And...I’m not much more experienced than you are.” He’d gotten some (bad) oral and fooled around a little but Light was still a technical virgin. Physical relationships had just seemed like liabilities for his larger plans as Kira and not worth the trouble, but he’d _ never _ felt this kind of attraction before. 

L froze when Kira spoke up, one hand cupped around the dancer’s calf and the other propping himself up as he stared, mouth hanging slightly open in mild confusion. _ Clean? Of… OH. _ A quiet noise of understanding left him at that. Hell, he wasn’t embarrassed by much, but even _ he _ might have felt awkward bringing up something like this, too, even though it was really just the responsible thing to do. He gave a gentle squeeze to Kira’s leg as he said softly, “You don’t have to… be embarrassed to tell me this. But thank you, Kira, I appreciate your honesty.” He smiled, dropping a kiss to Kira’s knee. 

Light nodded, glad that was all out in the open now at least. “I should have said something sooner but...got a little carried away.” He smiled since neither of them had seemed to really mind the slip-up. “You seem to have that effect on me.” The mystique of an anonymous dancer was one thing, reality was another and he didn’t want any worries or misunderstandings.

A quiet giggle left L at that, and he ducked his head a little shyly over the compliments. “You flatter me.” _Please don’t stop, I like it._

“I’m not trying to be presumptuous but...there’s condoms in the cabinet over there.” Light cut his eyes to a built-in bookshelf, thinking he’d never had cause to use before tonight and suddenly glad the club kept them around.

The next words out of the dancer’s mouth caught L completely off guard, stealing his breath as he glanced over where Kira was looking. He hadn’t realized the cabinet housed more than just the speakers for the sound system, but more importantly… “You, uhh…” L turned his gaze back to Kira, unable to suppress the elated, hopeful smile as he continued, “Do you really want that? I don’t want you to feel obligated, anything we do tonight is entirely up to _ you._”

“We can just see where things lead.” Light didn’t really want to break the mood by over-analyzing everything, and he wasn’t even sure what he wanted right now. He just knew that he liked this person and was open to it if it seemed right. He laughed, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. “But trust me, I don’t do _ anything _ out of obligation. Only because I want to. You don’t have to worry about that.” He wasn’t working here out of obligation either, and not just for the money either. This club attracted the elite of Tokyo and was an excellent way to get the names and faces of prominent criminals, either himself or through the club’s rampant gossip network. 

L glanced up through his hair, watching Kira laugh easily in response to his question, and his breath caught a little, heart racing as he thought about Kira’s confession. _ If Kira has had relationships before_… L inched forward and nodded to those declarations, stroking his fingers up the back of Kira’s leg as he did. _ We have insane chemistry together. Maybe it’s just because of this L and Kira thing, but maybe not. I wonder… _ “Then I won’t worry,” he said with a grin. _ If things go the way it looks like they might, would he consider a relationship with ME? _

Light gave ‘L’ a sly look, momentarily considering whether the _ real _ L would ever visit such a place and seek out a dance from ‘Kira.’ But he had no idea where in the world L was, although Light had suspected he’d been in Japan at one point, namely during the failed Lind L. Tailor stunt broadcasted over the local networks. Light hadn’t taken the bait then and L had been publicly silent since, although he (and the media who reported on it constantly) knew better than to think L had given up chasing Kira. 

“Anyway, it never hurts to be prepared.” _ Or careful. _That seemed like a mantra both he and the real L shared, but had also brought them to their current impasse.

L’s grin widened even more and he said laughingly, “You’re right!” He impulsively jumped up and went over to the cabinet Kira had indicated earlier, tugging it open curiously. The dancer was right, even if they _ didn’t _ end up going that far, it would be good to have the supplies to do so on hand if the mood struck them. A quick scan of the contents immediately revealed a tube of lube on one of the shelves, and he grabbed that before rummaging around further and grabbing a couple of the large condoms. When he returned, he merely tossed them all down on the couch beside them, crawling back over Kira with a sly, “Just in case, then. But first…”

L slid one hand up the young man’s stomach as he dropped a teasing kiss to Kira’s bare hip, paying careful attention just in case Kira changed his mind. “I believe I made a promise to, ahh… kiss you all over, hmm?” _ Since he likes my teasing mouth so much. _ He slid his mouth around to nip and kiss at the sensitive juncture between Kira’s groin and his thigh, hooking one arm under the man’s thigh to keep him in position.

Light hummed as L settled between his legs again, shifting the leg L wasn’t holding up onto the back of the couch. He pretended to pout, “I thought you’d forgotten about that. You stopped _ just _ when things were getting interesting before.” His eyes narrowed in lust as he watched L start to tease him again, exhaling hard at the sensation of that mouth so close to where he wanted it to be. He stared at L has his chest rose and fell quicker, balling his fist in the couch cushion to hold back the urge to push L’s head onto his cock. 

Humming in amusement, L began pressing feather light kisses along Kira’s inner thigh, murmuring, “I did? Hmm. Was this when I was sucking your cock earlier?” He glanced sidelong at Kira, a wry smile on his face as he dragged his tongue up smooth skin - he knew where Kira wanted that attention, and he would give it to him, but he had been less than subtle about wanting to worship this beautiful man. Now that he had the chance? Unless Kira told him to stop, he was _ absolutely _going to do it. “Or was it when I had my mouth all over your chest?”

  
“All I know is that I didn’t get _ enough _ of it.” Light had to break his pout though, because he was absolutely eating up this attention. _ What a strange Halloween this has turned into. _ It was _ his _ job to turn customers into a puddle of lust, not the other way around, but it was a completely welcome turn of events.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gets what he didn’t know he wanted for his birthday.

_ I wonder if he likes dirty talk? _ Light said seductively, “I guess the tables have turned now and you have Kira at _ your _ mercy. Is cocksucking one of L’s interrogation techniques?” He smirked and glanced down at his erection. “What will you make him confess using that deadly weapon?” 

A jolt of lust went through L when Kira started talking dirty, and he hissed in a breath, placing a teasing bite to the dancer’s inner thigh before tightening his grip on Kira’s leg. _ Fuck. _

Light’s gaze became more intense as he saw the effect of his words, meeting the feral look in L’s eyes as the bite made him shudder. He whispered playfully, “No damaging the goods, L. I don’t think my manager wants my thighs covered in hickies.” But the thought of Demegawa’s horrified face seeing something like that made him giggle. 

L smiled darkly as he teased Kira with his tongue. “I can’t tell if using blowjobs as a means of interrogation would be actually successful, or just a lot of fun.” The thought of getting the _ real _ Kira in his grasp was nearly as electric a thrill as having _ this _ Kira in his arms, naked and _ incredibly _ responsive to his attention. He half wanted to say something to the hickie remark, but he merely smiled posessively. 

Hearing L talk about what he would do with Kira was making Light’s heart race with his delicious secret. _ I wonder what he’d really do if he thought he was with Kira right now? _“Of course it would be fun. Kira deserves special treatment, no?”

“My interrogation techniques usually don’t contain so much nudity,” L said breathlessly, his own gaze straying to Kira’s very prominent erection. And while that comment _ was _ true, he thought that he might just make an exception for the real Kira under the right circumstances. His gaze locked on Kira’s for a smoldering moment before he lowered his face between the man’s legs again, licking a stripe up between his cheeks and flicking teasingly against his sack. “But if they did…” L trailed off deliberately, his smile wicked as he sucked one ball into his mouth, switching to the other for a moment as well before pulling back again. “If they did, I would definitely try to find out how Kira chooses the criminals he kills.”

Light was squirming under that luscious tongue, lips parting as he gasped with the pleasurable sensations. “Ohhh...your mouth feels so amazing…” L’s tongue dipping between his cheeks pulled a surprised, “Ah!” from him. _ That _ was a first-- but true to form, it didn’t last and L was right back to teasing him.

Hearing Kira’s compliments was a thrill all it’s own, and L found himself smirking up at the dancer, licking between his cheeks again, letting Kira talk.

Light panted quietly, “Maybe L would make me confess about all the criminals who’ve come in here and confessed to _ me? _” Light couldn’t help but indulge their mutual fantasy some more, even if it was one-sided in this case. “It’s amazing what people will say to a pretty face after a few drinks. Quite a few secrets have been spilled in this club.” It was quite true that he’d written the names of particularly nasty people who’d come here after verifying what they said. He was smart enough to make it look like accidents or gang violence, and not to kill them too soon after being here, but everyone knew it was Kira’s judgment in the end. 

That quiet statement gave L pause, making him consider the young man more carefully. _ He sounded more serious about THAT. What kind of secrets does he mean? _ L propped himself up slightly on one elbow before reaching out to trail his fingers up and down Kira’s erection. “Kira would _ like _ L to suck his cock, wouldn’t he?” 

Light’s voice was rough when he replied, “You’re goddamn right Kira wants L to suck his cock.” 

L’s eyes fell half shut as he leaned in to swirl his tongue over the head of Kira’s cock, engulfing him and sucking hard for a moment before pulling off. 

Light clutched the couch cushions and moaned loudly, “F-fuck!” He instinctively spread his legs wider, making a disappointed huff when L pulled away. 

“Maybe Kira would try his best to give L fake answers, just to keep L’s mouth on him, hmm?” For a moment, L let himself indulge in the fantasy of this being _ the _ Kira, and he had to bite his lip to stifle a moan at the thought of that, taking that perfect cock into his mouth again and pressing Kira’s hips to the couch to prevent him from moving too much as he pressed down as far as he could comfortably go. 

Light was dizzy and one second away from pouncing on L and grabbing his hair, but managed to pant out, “I think if L were like you Kira would do whatever it _ took _ to keep your mouth on him.” His eyes went wide as L suddenly swallowed him down, moaning again and unable to keep his hand out of the man’s hair to tug him further. He couldn’t thrust up because of how L was holding his hips, but he could feel himself throbbing against the back of L’s throat. _ And he’s never even done this before?! _ Light’s head fell back and his eyes closed, unable to focus on anything but the electric warmth spreading through his body. He gasped out, “Holy shit, L...you’re a natural…”

When L felt the fingers in his hair pressing him down even further, he flicked his gaze up to Kira, lips curving knowingly around the flesh in his mouth. _ Oh fuck, he is eager as hell_. He swallowed experimentally around Kira, a low, muffled whine leaving him at the way the dancer was throbbing in his mouth - it was a little intoxicating to be able to reduce the sexy young man in his arms to a moaning puddle of hormones. 

Light let out a strangled whine when L swallowed around him, panting hard through clenched teeth as a jolt of intense pleasure shot up his spine. “_ More… _” It sounded more like a command than he’d meant it to, but he was past caring what he sounded like. He knew L was drawing this out on purpose to watch him come apart at the seams, and didn’t care one bit as long as this didn’t stop. The teasing was just inflaming him further, shifting his thoughts to something more primal and far less polite. 

_ Was that a command, or a plea? _ L thought, letting out a humming chuckle around Kira’s cock. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think as he continued - he was so turned on by the feeling of Kira’s body against him, under his tongue and fingers, that every involuntary sound from the dancer was just making him want to push _ further _ , to see how far he _ could _push Kira before he couldn’t take anymore.

Shifting his hips against the couch cushions, L eagerly watched the dancer’s face and pulled off just long enough to whisper, “Should I stop, Kira?” 

Light groaned when L pulled off him _ again _, nostrils flaring as he sat up on his elbows and gaped at the man. “Stop?!! No, you should NOT stop!” 

L wiggled up closer and released his hold on Kira’s hips, instead sliding his arms back under the man’s legs, fingers caressing along Kira’s skin as he did, and licking sensuously up the underside of Kira’s cock to the tip. “If you tell me to stop, I will, but if not…” 

Light’s legs wrapped around L the moment he was free to move them, moaning softly with every breath as L licked him slowly. His eyes fluttered shut, every moment getting him closer to the edge, only for them to fly open again when L spoke. He growled, “I swear, L, if you don’t stop teasing me I’m going to throw you over the back of this couch and show you Kira’s justice---aahhhh f-fuck!” 

Kira’s vehement growl sent a shock of pure lust through L, and a wicked giggle left him just before he bobbed down again, taking Kira deeper than before and swallowing tightly around him. Then he did it _ again. _ Moaning loudly around him, his fingers kneaded at Kira’s ass, staring with wide eyes as he let the man thrust up into his mouth, squirming against the couch in a desperate bid to get a little friction. _ Fuck, _ he _ wanted _to see Kira fall apart for him.

Light smiled and fell back to the couch as L engulfed him, his hips moving to meet the man’s mouth of their own accord as he cursed under his breath. “L...oh shit you better…” He squirmed as L swallowed, his back arching off the couch as he nearly came. “Ah...ah...I can’t believe I’m saying this but….you better _ actually _ stop or...or I’m gonna shoot down your throat.” He grinned at that thought but wasn’t so far gone as to not give proper warning. _ Ugh, nearly though. _

L stilled, trembling slightly from hormones to see Kira arching off the cushions like that. _ Oh FUCK, I don’t know if I want him to come down my throat or ‘show’ me ‘Kira’s justice’. _ His gaze locked onto that grin, and he made his decision, squeezing that perfect ass again and taking Kira nearly to the base, much deeper than he’d managed before. He had to breathe shallowly to get used to the unfamiliar sensation, but he got through it quickly, taking a cue from Kira’s earlier reactions and swallowing rhythmically around him with a low groan, just trying to get the dancer _ off _ now. _ Maybe he’ll still show me some of Kira’s justice later. _

When L didn’t stop, Light wasn’t in any condition to ask if he was sure. He was too close to the edge to care about _ anything _ but getting off. Everything L was doing felt incredible, each stifled moan sending vibrations through him that gave him goosebumps. Just when Light thought it couldn’t get any _ more _ intense, L dropped his jaw and took him deeper, swallowing each time Light’s frantic upward thrusts met his throat. He locked eyes with the man as he knew it was coming, mouth wide open into an ‘O’ as he pulled in a shuddering breath and nearly screamed on the exhale as he _ finally _ reached that peak. Light’s legs were trembling as he stopped thrusting and let L’s throat squeeze every last drop from him, and he rode out the orgasm with a relieved, dreamy expression on his face until he had to collapse onto his back on the couch. 

L could do little more than swallow as he rode out the waves of Kira’s orgasm. He hadn’t been expecting Kira to fuck into his mouth like that, he hadn’t been expecting that _ scream_, and despite earlier, he _ certainly _ hadn’t anticipated it would be so _ intense_, especially being squeezed so tightly by those strong legs wrapped around his shoulders.

“Holy shit….” Light whispered it, laughing quietly to himself as he closed his eyes to quell the dizziness. He took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself, letting his legs slip down from their grip on L. He grinned blissfully at the ceiling, enjoying the afterglow too much to move an inch. “That was probably...no, that _ was _ the hardest I’ve ever come in my life.” He opened his eyes and smiled down at L with a look of amazement and appreciation. “Thank you…” He held out a hand to L to get him to move closer and kiss him. “And it wasn’t even _ my _ birthday.” 

_ Holy shit is right_, L thought dazedly, arousal thrumming through his body as Kira finally let him go, and he slowly pulled off and propped himself up slightly, staring in wide-eyed amazement and open _ want _ at the young man sprawled out beneath him. A smile spread across his burning face, and he let out a shaky breath, his voice roughened from the activity as he asked, “It’s _ really _ never been that intense before?” He was breathing heavily now, his gaze raking down over Kira’s body before moving back up to his face, taking in every detail. His smile widened at the birthday comment, silly as it was, and he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, reaching out to brush his fingertips down the dancer’s cheek before crawling up his body and settling carefully against him. “Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean I should get _ all _ the attention,” he said softly, hyper-aware of how soft Kira’s skin felt against his, and how _ badly _ he wanted- no, _ needed _\- to get off after that. He lowered his head and kissed the dancer deeply, fingers idly stroking into Kira’s hair.

Light melted into the kiss, humming at the taste of himself in L’s mouth as he stroked a hand down L’s body. He was still floating from that orgasm but this closeness felt so oddly right, like they weren’t even strangers at all. He pulled back after a moment, licking L’s lips as they parted. “I guess L extracted a confession out of Kira after all. Your interrogation by fellatio worked perfectly.” He smiled as he pulled L against him, feeling the man’s hard cock against his hip. 

L relaxed into the kiss, a low, shaky sigh of pleasure leaving him at Kira’s touch. For a moment, he thought he heard a faint buzz, but when he didn’t hear it again, he dismissed it, too content to lay in Kira’s arms to focus on what might have been happening elsewhere. “Mmm… I guess so,” he murmured, breath catching at Kira’s comment. Giggling, he stroked his fingers down the dancer’s shoulder, “Seems I either have an inborn talent for giving good head, or that was beginner’s luck. More data may need to be acquired to test this, though.” He almost asked if Kira would want to volunteer to help ‘collect data’, but that was a little presumptuous, even for the liberties Kira had allowed him tonight._ And besides_, L thought, _ the night isn’t even over. Now is NOT the time. _

Light bent to lick a line across L’s shoulder and up his neck, murmuring, “And I bet L needs to get off _ so _ bad, doesn’t he?” His hand moved between them and he stroked L slowly as he kissed and nipped at the man’s neck, thumbing over the head every now and then. 

L’s breath quickened at the feel of tongue against his skin, “Oh god, _ so _ bad,” he whimpered, his toes curling a little as Kira’s fingers closed around his erection. “ _ Fuck _ .” He panted, eyes fluttering shut at how _ good _ it felt to be kissed and _ stroked _ like that. “Ugh, _ Kira_, you are so _ hot _.” 

Light sucked at L’s earlobe then whispered low, “Bet he wants to fuck Kira with his big cock.” _ Bet he wants to fuck the real Kira, too. Well...happy birthday. _ He squeezed L once, then went back to slow strokes as he brought L’s face closer to kiss him again briefly. He smirked up at L then glanced over at the lube that had been pushed to the floor during their prior activities. “I guess it _ is _ L’s birthday. Plus you made me see stars a moment ago.” 

A strangled moan left L at Kira’s whisper, his eyes snapping wide open and locking onto Kira’s gaze. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly as he was kissed again, and between that, Kira’s hand on him, and the way the dancer was _ watching _him, it was clear this was no joke. Finally he nodded eagerly, licking his lips. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” L whispered, biting his lip and squirming under Kira’s ministrations. “But yes! Hell yes, I want you, Kira.” 

Light twisted his hand, watching L’s reactions closely. “But really I just want to see the look on L’s face when I sink down on him and ride him till he blows.”

Another whine left L when Kira twisted a hand on his cock, and his attempt to compose himself and say something else shattered upon hearing that. He hissed, dropping his head to the man’s shoulder. “Fucking hell, Kira, you really know how to push all my buttons, _ don’t _ you?” he growled, pressing against the dancer needily and licking at his shoulder before pulling back to sit up.

“I’m a quick study, and you’re an open book.” Light smiled as he sat up on the couch, tilting his head as he watched L. “Well, in some ways.” _ We don’t even know each other’s real names. _He decided he’d ask for that at the end of the night, if everything kept going like this. Light was having too much fun to never see this person again. 

_ More than you know_, L thought, smiling back at Kira and trying to keep his breathing somewhat steady, exhaling hard and looking around to where the lube might have gone. Once he retrieved it, he smiled slowly at Kira, crawling back onto the couch and holding it up. “Would you like me to do the honours?” 

Light pressed L to the back of the couch and straddled him, taking L’s hand and squirting some lube on his fingers before moving it beneath him. “Finger me open first. One finger, then two and three. But not too fast.” Light bit his lip as he lowered his hips against L’s hand and let one finger slowly slide inside him. This was new to him too but he knew what to do, and while the invasion felt odd at first, by the time he nodded for L to add another finger, he could feel his muscles relaxing and letting the digits slip deeper. He shuddered when L curled his fingers inwards, gripping the man’s shoulders as his eyes went wide. “There…” He rocked his hips against that spot, leaning in to kiss L.

L followed the dancer’s instructions, watching his face raptly for any signs of wanting to stop. But all that did was make his heart race, because watching Kira’s reactions so closely made it very obvious that he _ really liked _ what L was doing. “Right _ here_?” he murmured with a sly smile, curling his fingers into the same spot and laughing breathlessly as Kira rocked into them. He licked his lips and stroked his free hand against the dancer’s back, only stilling the motion when Kira kissed him.

Light’s breathing was becoming a little more labored as the new pleasant sensation inside him gradually spread. “It’s starting to feel good. _ Really _ good. Keep going.” The third finger made him groan softly and dig his nails into L’s skin where he was clutching at him, but the pain from the stretch faded as he focused on relaxing, on the closeness of this moment. 

The sensation of nails digging into his skin felt surprisingly erotic, and L shifted under the dancer, a low moan leaving him as he bit his lip. 

“Now…” Light panted as he rolled his hips to get L’s fingers pressed back on that spot inside him. “...twist them around a little. _ Slowly _ .” Light really just wanted to yank L’s hand out and slide down on his cock, but if he went too fast it would hurt and that wasn’t what Light was looking for at all. He brushed the hair from L’s eyes and stared into them, moaning softly when L pressed against the right spot again. “F-fuck…” He hadn’t been sure he’d get hard again so quickly for the _ third _ time, but he definitely would if L kept that up. 

L couldn’t take his wide eyes off of the beautiful man in his lap, following those murmured directions obediently and sending a pleased smile up at him when Kira rewarded him with a moan. “You look so _ beautiful _ like this, Kira,” he whispered, marveling over how _ intimate _ this position was. The way Kira was looking at him, alone… “ _ Fuck, _ if you were mine, I wouldn’t want to leave the bedroom,” he whispered, tightening his arm around Kira’s waist and kissing him passionately, working his fingers against the spot Kira liked again and again. He wanted to get the dancer as worked up as _ he _ was, because the desire to be inside Kira was nearly overwhelming, now.

Light grinned, exhaling hard as L’s fingers twisted inside him so deliciously. “If I was yours, I’d keep you tied up so you _ couldn’t_.” 

L’s gaze darkened, a stab of need going through him, hissing through his teeth at the thought of being kept tied up in Kira’s bedroom. _ Oh fuck YES. _ “I certainly wouldn’t say _ no _ to that.”

Light’s eyes lidded as L worked his prostate insistently, the prior pain only an afterthought as pure pleasure coursed through him. After a few moments, he grabbed L’s wrist to stop his movement, letting his head hang down as he caught his breath. He panted, “I can’t wait any longer…I want you inside me.” Light held L’s hand still as he tilted his hips slowly to remove the man’s fingers, letting go to grab the lube and hurriedly slick L’s cock. He paused a moment to see if L was going insist on wearing protection, but it seemed like neither of them cared. “Fucking Kira is already dangerous- do you mind?”

L’s breath caught at the feeling of slick fingers around his cock, squirming a little in anticipation. Kira’s comment made him laugh. “I’ll take my chances.”

Light raised up on his knees, staring down at L as he carefully positioned himself and dropped down an inch at a time. “Oh…ohhhh….” He gasped loudly as the tip slipped inside but he didn’t stop despite it being bigger than all three of L’s fingers, and kept on sliding down until L was about halfway inside.

L’s laughter segued almost immediately into a gasping moan, suddenly grateful for the funny, irreverent comment. Because it felt so _ incredible _ to feel that tight, slick heat sinking down onto him _ so _ slowly, squeezing him, and if he had been fully focused on Kira, he might have blown right then.

Light gripped L’s shoulders again, chest heaving as he let himself get used to the _ size_. He gave L a devious smile as he wiggled, and whispered, “Should I stop?” _ Did you think I wasn’t going to get you back for that? _

L was barely hanging on, hands tightening at Kira’s waist as he stared at the dancer in slight confusion. “What? What d’you mean, _ stop _?”

Light dropped a little more with a soft moan, but sat up slightly to let it slip out before rocking back again, still only half-way in. There was no way in hell he was going to stop but teasing L back was too much fun to pass up. He leaned closer to kiss L’s neck, biting when he slid down just a little more. “I could stop if L’s changed his mind.” From the way he was breathing, it was perfectly clear he was lying through his teeth, but Light couldn’t help but giggle against L’s cheek. “Fucking his supposed enemy is really so deviant. Is L sure he wants to do that?” 

It hit L what Kira meant a split second before he began _ teasing _ L, a loud moan leaving him at the way Kira was rocking in his lap. _ Fuck_, he thought dazedly, tilting his head to get _ more _ of Kira’s mouth on him and gasping out, “Nooooo, don’t stop, Kira!” That little giggle was cute, and L turned his head slightly to smile at the dancer. “I’ve never been more sure of anything as I am of wanting to fuck you, Kira.” 

Light clenched around L as he sucked his earlobe, wiggling his hips until he felt pressure against that spot inside him. _ Yes…. _ “Mmmm…you know, if I really _ was _ Kira, I’d probably make L repent for those nasty things he said about me on TV before I let him get off.”

A strangled moan fell from L’s lips at everything Kira was doing to him right then, choosing to focus on that teasing, hypnotic voice as he brought his hands to knead and caress Kira’s hips and ass. Another hissing breath left him before he whispered, “Is Kira trying to give me a heart attack with sex?” _ Because it just might work. _ His breath shook on the exhale, pressing Kira’s hips down a little and growling out eagerly, “Then _ make _ me, Kira.” _ Yes, show me Kira’s justice! _

Light lifted his head to look at L, eyes narrowed and an intense look on his face at those words. _ Make you? Oh, hell yes I will. _ He decided right then and there he _ would _ make L repent, even if it wouldn’t be the real L and only a fantasy, it was just as good. “I warn you about challenging me, L. I’m quite a competitive person.” He inhaled deeply as he sunk down lower and lower, biting his lip and holding L’s gaze as he finally took the whole length inside and was sitting completely in L’s lap. 

L’s lips curved up in a smirk, eyes falling half shut as he gazed up at Kira, stroking his fingers up the dancer’s back. “That’s something we have in common, then,” he breathed, licking his lips and letting out a low whimper when the dancer finally took _ all _ of him. _ Oh shit_, he thought, unable to do much of anything besides hold on - not that he had any objection to _ that_.

Adrenaline was coursing through Light’s body, his chest flushed and slightly heaving as he lifted himself up and slid back down again and again. He pushed his fingers into L’s hair and clenched, leaning the man’s head back on the couch to kiss him deeply as he tried to find the perfect angle. When he did, Light moaned into L’s mouth, his hips stuttering before he slammed back down. 

Feeling that moan reverberating through his mouth as Kira kissed him felt incredible, almost as amazing as it felt to have that lithe body riding him, squeezing him _ so _ tight in that velvet heat. Snaking one hand into the dancer’s hair, L stroked his fingers through the soft and somewhat sweaty strands, pulling back enough to whisper against Kira’s lips, “You feel _ amazing_, Kira, oh my _ god _.”

Light gasped against L’s lips as the pleasure built, nearly overwhelmed by the hands grabbing and kneading his flesh. He had always wondered what all the fuss was about but now he _ knew_, and there was something so exciting about getting _ L _\-- even a fantasy L-- off like this, making him desperate for the one thing that he should never have. He could feel the man throbbing inside him, and from L’s moans and ragged breathing he must be already close to the edge. He slowed down again, kissing L softly as he settled into a comfortable position and rotated his hips. 

L swallowed Kira’s gasps down eagerly, licking at the dancer’s lips and not stifling _ any _ of his reactions anymore as his body thrummed with pleasure; he was so close, he could nearly _ taste _ it, _ so _ close that he felt the difference immediately when Kira slowed down. _ What? _

“Does L have something he wants to say?” Light released L’s hair and slicked himself, leaning back on one hand as he stroked his cock. “I’m _ all _ ears if so.” He smirked as he kept rocking in L’s lap, but wasn’t planning to really move again until he heard those words of repentance.

L wiggled slightly under the dancer in an effort to encourage him to _ move _ again, but that soft question made him gape up at Kira in astonishment. He really _ should _ have been expecting this, but for a moment, he had thought that Kira decided _ not _ to ‘make’ him do anything. “Kira, please, I’m so _ close_,” he moaned, his head falling back at the maddeningly _ teasing _ way Kira was grinding into his lap, his hands falling back to settle at the man’s hips now. _ Damn, if only he were the real Kira AFTER all, the fun we could have had together on this case. _

Light kept stroking himself languidly and whispered, “I know you are. And so I’ve chosen the perfect moment haven’t I?” _ Would you expect any less from your rival? _ He had to stop himself from saying that, because for a moment fantasy was becoming all too real, his desire clouding the knowledge that this was play.

L’s breath caught when he looked back down to see Kira stroking himself, and between that, and the smirk, it seemed obvious that Kira intended to wait until he got what he wanted. _ You are SO fucking hot. _

L’s gaze was hot as a shudder rippled through him, his fingers clenching at Kira’s hip. “Forgive me, Kira, for I have sinned,” he said, slightly mockingly. His smirk fell away as he slid his fingers up Kira’s back, stroking sensuously as he thought about what he would say to the _ real _ Kira if they ever came face to face. _ You’re a very convincing Kira, I might almost think you’re really him. _ That thought in mind, he said in a low, breathless voice, “I have sinned against Kira. Said things that were exaggerated and slanderous, made cruel threats in the hopes of drawing you out.” He pressed a reverent kiss to the man’s chest, looking up at Kira raptly now. “I should not have said those things. I was _ wrong _ to say them.” Biting his lip, L let out a shaky breath, almost surprised how much he actually _ meant _the words, and whispered, “I’m sorry, Kira. Will you forgive me?” 

Light’s hand stilled as L spoke, drinking the longed-for words like a delicious wine, breathing them in like pure oxygen. His gaze followed L’s mouth as it pressed to his chest, touched by more than lips as something like understanding passing between them. And the sincere look on L’s face made his breath catch-- it was if the man _ actually _ had spoken those words by L and was letting his remorse shine in his eyes. It didn’t feel like fantasy, it felt real and raw, and not just drawn out under duress and teasing. _ Who ARE you? _ The self-satisfied smile he’d worn melted away to a softer expression as he stroked through L’s hair and down his cheek, nodding. “I do forgive you.” Light said it with the conviction and emotion he was feeling, and when he leaned forward to start to move again, he built his pace quickly since _ he _ needed this just as much as L did. 

Watching the way Kira’s expression melted away from that teasing smirk to something genuine and sweet eased something in L’s chest that he hadn’t even been fully aware of, and a soft, wet sound left him at that gentle touch. “_ Thank _ you.” This didn’t feel like _ just _ playing anymore, and he couldn’t quite figure out if it was because of _ his _ genuine display of remorse or something _ Kira _ had done. Regardless, he smiled gratefully up at the young man, his breath catching again as Kira started to move. L never once let his gaze leave Kira’s as he closed his arms around the man’s waist, his breath coming in harsh pants and gasps, in moaned curses, as they moved together. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want this unexpected closeness to end, despite wanting so badly to get off.

Light gripped the back of the couch for support with his free hand, gazing down at L’s face as they pushed towards that peak together. L’s hips jut up to meet his body, and there was something so sensuous in how they could move as one towards this common purpose, even if banal. But it didn’t feel that way, it felt..._ it feels like I imagined him, but what does that mean? _ Light closed his eyes and gasped L’s name as he felt he was close, riding faster as he stroked himself. He writhed on L’s cock as the tension finally broke, spurting onto the man’s chest with a soft curse before letting his head fall to L’s shoulder.

What put L over the edge with a jolt was hearing his name on those _ lips_, and as Kira writhed on top of him, L pressed his mouth to Kira’s neck to muffle his loud moans, stroking the dancer’s hips and back as they both shuddered through the waves of pleasure. His head fell to rest against the back of the couch again as he struggled to catch his breath, pressing his fingers up gently to card into Kira’s hair and smiling languidly. Finally, he whispered, “Kira… you are _ amazing_. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

Light laughed softly, smiling against L’s neck as he turned his head. “I think we both got pretty lucky tonight.” _ And now I’m wondering just how lucky. It’s just a feeling, but… _He took a few deep breaths and finally sat up, looking down in amusement at L’s body. “Looks like I defiled you once again.” 

L hummed appreciatively, eyes closing as he just enjoyed the feeling of closeness that hadn’t dissipated yet. “I _ really _ don’t mind at all,” he said, blinking up at Kira with a reassuring grin. 

Light leaned in to kiss L lazy and slow, but giggled as the gradual realization came of how reckless and wild this night had been. He pulled back and gave L a searching look, trying to feel out his hunch. _ L would be rich enough to afford me, cocky enough not to care about hiring a stripper named Kira. Lack of relationships might come from the secrecy of his work, and it might explain the fetish for his rival. Would he be so young though? And would he really feel like he did a moment ago, if he knew who I was? _

L sigh contentedly when the dancer leaned in to kiss him, but when Kira pulled back to regard him, he tilted his head, curious about the expression on the dancer’s face. _ What is he thinking about that has him looking at me so seriously? Like I’m a puzzle he can’t quite figure out? _ “Mm. You look so serious. Everything alright?”

“L…” Light released his grip on himself, aware he was sticky, was probably going to ruin the couch if he sat here much longer. But the temptation of the captive audience was too great. “I’d like to see you again. Outside of here.” He didn’t want L to be a client of Demegawa’s club. Light would dance for him for free, if he wanted that. But he wanted something that wasn’t cheapened by this place, something that didn’t feel transactional. “My real name is Light Yagami. I’m a college student at To-Oh.” 

Reaching up to brush his thumb down Kira’s cheek, L paused when the dancer said his name, then dropped his hands to rest on Kira’s thighs and nodded to show he was listening. His breath caught at the next words that came out of Kira’s mouth - he had been _ hoping _ for the chance to see him again, after all, but he hadn’t been _ expecting _ it. But here Kira-- no, _ Light, his name is Light _ \-- was defying his expectations yet again… and piquing his interest even further. _ Interesting, I know of another Yagami. Could it be just a coincidence, or is he related to the man who runs the Japanese task force? _

“Light Yagami,” he breathed, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he rubbed his hands gently over Light’s thighs. _ If he’s related to the Chief, is that why he chose Kira as his stage name? _ “I like that name.” He leaned into press a lingering kiss to Light’s mouth. “It suits you.” _ But so does Kira. He played the part extremely well, and he truly seemed touched by my apology. Could he really be…? _

In an effort to hide the turn his train of thought was taking, L ducked his head to kiss Light’s neck down to his collarbone, wrapping his arms back around Light’s waist and murmuring between kisses, “I would _ love _to see you again, Light.” 

“Good.” Light smiled and said, “I’ll give you my number after I get a shower. But...will you tell me your name?” 

L huffed a laugh and pulled back to study Light carefully as he considered what to do. _ Would he believe me if I tell him the truth? If he is Kira, would he want me to really be L? _ He was starting to realize how lucky it was that Light hadn’t taken him seriously when he’d accidentally given part of his _ real _ name before. _ But if I had thought THEN that he was really Kira, none of this would have happened. And… I don’t regret any of it, even if he IS Kira. _ His arms tightened slightly on Light, his breathing coming a little faster as he realized something. _ No, I… I WANT him to be Kira. _ Even aside from that, despite the inherent danger in Light potentially being Kira, he knew he couldn’t _ lie _ to Light after everything that had just happened between them. He would just have to take a gamble and hope he didn’t get hurt for it. 

Looking up at Light seriously now, heart racing, L said softly, “As for my name… you already _ know _ it, Light.” _ Why is it so hard to tell the truth when it’s real and not hidden under the guise of a role play? _ “L Lawliet.” He smiled, a little nervously, waiting to see how Light reacted to that. 

_ L Lawliet. His first name is really L? Or is he dodging me? _ Light stared at L as he internally analyzed the information, wondering if this was a real answer or just roleplay taken too far. It seemed to be spoken in truth, and Light was adept at sensing falsehood. He would know the man’s name for certain if he’d taken Ryuk up on his offer for the shinigami eyes, but this mystery was delicious even with the price of danger. _ Or because of it. _ He smiled slowly, knowingly. _ But that’s it, isn’t it? You’re him. You’re telling me. _

Light understood that this could be some elaborate manipulation, some cruel game of L’s to trap him when his guard was down, when he was compromised and actually feeling something for the first time in so long. He couldn’t really know what _L_ was feeling, had been feeling since their cat-and-mouse game had begun. He only knew that L would have to understand the loneliness of singular purpose, whether or not they were at odds, and weigh out the potential of destroying that or destroying him. _No one else could understand._

“I knew it and I didn’t.” He leaned closer to embrace L, and over the blood rushing in his ears, heard himself say, “I knew who I wanted you to be.” _ And do you want Kira? The real one and not some fantasy? _

L held his breath, watching Light carefully - and then, _ finally_, he got a response. The words sent a dangerous thrill through him, and his arms tightened around Light as he whispered, “I _ wanted _ you to be him.”

  
Light traced the letters K - I - R - A on L’s chest, and whispered, “You already knew it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out our fic! The story is finished and a chapter a day will be uploaded until L’s birthday. ZJ is writing for Light and Demegawa and Ghost is writing for L and Watari
> 
> Check us out on tumblr:  
ZJ: [ Kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com/)  
Ghost: [ GhostofTasslehoff](https://ghostoftasselhoff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
